Treason of the Heart
by Kendallgrace
Summary: When Prince Endymion is given news from a spy that the Moon Queen is preparing for war against the Earth, he takes action by seducing the moon princess. However, the princess is nothing like the prince imagined leaving him to choose between his planet and his heart. Endy/Sere Fic
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 **Silver Millennium**

 **Location: Earth, Terran Royal Ballroom**

"Now it is you Prince Endymion who it is trial for treason against your planet. Do you have anything to say for your actions? Maybe, even perhaps a reason or a tale of events that have lead you to these crimes?" Boomed the voice of Judge Winston.

The court continued to look upon me all with different expressions. Some with malice, some disgust, and others looked on with pity. I thought back to the whirlwind of the last several months that ended me into this courtroom in front of my people. I smirked slightly as I realized I would not change a thing.

"It is quite the intriguing story to say the least your honor." I say as I lean back slightly in my chair.

"Well we are all ears my prince please start from the beginning." He states, as he directly looks me in my eyes.

"It all began with Lady Anne …" I began to weave my tale.


	2. A Potential Threat

A/N: Hey Guys,

Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I am just using them for my story. I currently do not have anyone to proof read my stories and I am not perfect so I am going to make mistakes if someone would be interested please message me. Now, let us get in to the story.

Silver Millennium

Location: Terra, Earth Royal Palace.

"Prince Endymion, Lady Anne has requested an audience with you highness."

I nodded toward Kunzite as a signal to let her in. I watched her walk in with the grace and prowl of the seductress she was. Lady Anne was my lethal weapon. Currently, she was acting as a servant in the moon palace. Seducing and blackmailing the men of the royal Moon court.

"Good evening Prince, I would say it was a pleasure to see you but, obviously you know it's more than that." Her eyes twinkled with mirth and I felt the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." I replied coolly.

"Oh Endymion! You never fail to amuse me. Now, be a dear and pour me a drink I do have much to tell." I waved toward a servant to prepare a drink for her.

"I must say the royals of the moon are such a bore not much scandal if you know what I mean. I much prefer the… luxuries and enticement of the Earth." She purred to me.

"Get to the point Lady Anne. I did not send you to the moon to hear of your fondness of the moon's social elites. Now, let us get to the point shall we?"

"My, my you are demanding but, I've always loved that about you." She took a sip of her wine and sat in the plush chair across from me.

"I'll be frank Endymion; there are rumors of the queen planning an attack on the Earth. It seems her Highness, has a sudden fear of the security of the Silver Alliance. After our battle with Beryl, she seems to deem our military and resources a threat to the peace her and the other planets have established."

"If she is as concerned with our military as a threat why has she not requested a meeting with me or perhaps we could discuss Earth being inducted to the alliance?" I could feel the anger start boiling.

"Silly Endymion, Queen Serenity would not dream of including Earth into the Silver Alliance. We are excessively barbaric to her. It would taint her perfect image." She all but sneered back. "The only way to prevent this is to simply attack the Moon before they attack us."

"I wasn't under the impression you were a war general Lady Anne. However, I am not going to send my men to the moon at every rumor of war. We do not have concrete evidence that this is even a possibility." I rationalize.

She stared at me with a gleaming smirk and reaches for a scroll she has sitting beside her.

"Here, I believe this might be of help for your evidence. This is a plan of battle General Artemis drafted. If you need to give me a medal of honor, you know where to find me Your Majesty." I watched as she sauntered her way out of the room.

I glanced down and opened the scroll in my hand. I glared bitterly at its contents for quite some while. If Queen Serenity wanted war, she would get one. I could not imagine the cool, calculated, Moon Queen letting anything break her polished exterior. I vowed now to find the thing that meant most to her and shatter it.

'Prepare, for hell's blaze, Serenity.' I thought as I walked out the throne room.


	3. An Alliance of Peace?

Authors Note:

Hello lovely readers,

I adore the reviews and taking note of the request for longer chapters so hopefully these next few will be long enough for you all. I am trying to get into the groove of things being that this is my first Fanfiction. However, without further delay… let us get into the story!

Silver Minimum

Location: Moon Palace Grand Council Room

"Let us begin this meeting with the status of our situation on Earth." Queen Serenity's voice rang out into the room. "As you know, Venus has been keeping a close eye and ear on Earth. What is our current situation, Venus?"

The orange clad soldier stood with all the planetary members' eyes on her. She bore the confidence of the leader she was. "Currently, my Queen there is no current threat with the Earth. My confidant has alerted me that everything has been quite at ease with the Earth since the defeat of their rebels." She concluded with assurance.

The queen smiled and gave a brief nod. "Good, perhaps things will remain at peace with Earth for the time being."

"With all due respect Majesty, our we really going to put all of our faith in Venus' so called confidant. How do we even know this said person isn't a traitor of the alliance being that they are apparently so close to the Earth Court?" The King of Pluto announced.

"I can assure my confidant is more than trustworthy and are you implying—"Venus was cut off shortly as the Queen stood.

"I can assure you Roldan, Venus is my best warrior. I am sure she has checked the ins and outs of her confidant. If he were to double cross her, he will have hell to pay." She reasoned back. Roldan said nothing in return.

"Does this mean you have no plans to confront Earth?" Amara spoke.

"Currently, I see no reason to. Earth has left us at peace for centuries. I do not see why begin with a conflict with them now. I understand we are worried with the great power Earth has shown in their recent war. Yet, they have not seem to pose a threat or introduce conflict with the Alliance. IF that shall come, we will be ready." She eyed the room like the queen she was and with no room left for argument.

"I conclude this meeting adjourned." With that, all the royals and members of council began to disburse.

"Venus a word in my chambers." Venus swallowed thickly as she followed.

"If this is about my outburst toward King Roland I apologize."

"It's not. You should know better than that. I will always have your back darling girl. You are like my second daughter and I trust your judgement. However, I am not usually one to jump at shadows. However, I feel a deep sense of dread something is amiss on Earth like a brewing evil. I did not wish to convey my worries in front of the Alliance. I am just hoping you will be my eyes and ears in places I cannot be." The senshi of love nodded in agreement.

"Of course, I will find out anything I can immediately and report back any news. I perhaps may need a few days away from protecting the princess." Mina concluded.

"Granted. Mars will take lead in guarding Serenity. Now be off! See what Serenity has got herself into."

"Of course Your Majesty." Venus bowed and turned to exit.

"Oh and Mina. Please be sure to tell him I said hello." The queen gave a knowing smirk. Venus turned beat red as she mutely nodded her agreement.

In the gardens of the moon…

Serenity gazed upon the silvers and golds of the Moon gardens. She had seen it a million times and it never failed for the Moon's beauty to astound her. She sighed and tossed her head back as her feet waded gently in the pond. She glance up at the Earth. She loved her home but more than anything she wished to see the burst of colors of the Earth.

'If mother didn't shelter me so much perhaps I could of already explored the Earths treasures.' She thought bitterly.

"Princess! I have been searching for you everywhere. Would you get your bubble brain out of the clouds? You have to see the Alliance members off." Raye huffed.

"The Alliance members are leaving so soon?" She questioned.

"Yes your mother's meeting did not take as long. It seems we will not be going to war with Earth." She spoke.

Serenity nodded gently and turned her gaze back out to the pond.

"I'm sick of greeting and sending off council members Raye. I should be in those meetings." Raye glanced at her Princess and gave her a look of understanding.

"Serenity, your mother is only doing what she thinks is best for you. Perhaps, she wants you to keep your free spirit and not be tainted by the ways of the world?" Raye added.

Serenity nodded but said nothing.

"It somehow seems I have managed to pick up your duty of sending off the Royals yet again." Venus grumbled behind Serenity.

"But you are so good at it Mina!" Serenity teased.

Raye snorted. "Please, Mina was probably hoping you would leave it to her so she could flirt with all the Lords."

"I resent what you are implying, Princess Raylina!" Mina stated with a puff.

"I am not implying anything that isn't true Minett! She blew a raspberry in her direction.

Serenity began giggling at her two friends. When both of their gazes suddenly shifted to her and she abruptly stopped.

"What are you giggling about Princess? If I am not mistaken you are the root of the issue! Mina, perhaps we should teach our dearest Princess a lesson in attending to her duties?" Raye glanced at the orange clad senshi of love slyly.

"I believe that is an excellent idea Raye!" Both of the girls rushed toward Serenity with a giggle.

"You guys!" Serenity all but screeched as they all landed in the pond.

Queen Serenity gazed at her daughter with her friends adoringly as she watched them splash each other and screech with laughter. She glanced down to her feline guardian to see her gaze upon the princess with a similar expression.

"Oh Luna, I pray that she will always stay this happy. But I fear that our time of peace may soon come to an end." The queen stated solemnly.

"All we can do is pray and hope my queen."

As the Queen glanced up at the Earth, she whispered that silent prayer.

For her daughter's happiness meant more to her than anything in the world.


	4. A Declaration of War

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello Loves,**

 **Just going over the updates. First, as always I do NOT own Sailor Moon. This chapter was a little hard for me to write. I felt a bit writers block. I hope that it does not show. Feed back as always is welcomed. Try not to go too hard on me. Also thoughts and comments on what you think might happen I love to hear those too. However, without further delay let us get into the story!**

Silver Millennium

Location: Terra, Earth Palace

"I don't see how Lady Anne was able to get a hold of something like this. General Artemis is not the kind to let something like this slip out of his fingers. From what I heard he is not one to let pretty maids fall into his bed either." Jadeite concluded after reading the scroll.

"I don't ask Lady Anne her methods of getting things. I personally do not wish to know. However, this has to be real. It is his signature along with Serenity's seal." Endymion gazed over the battle plan for the hundredth time that evening.

"I do not know Endymion. This seems very brash even for the Queen of the Moon. We have been at peace with them for hundreds of years now. Why the sudden change? I personally have never trusted Lady Anne. Something does not sit well with me regarding her." Kunzite was always the rational one of his general thus, why he picked him first in command. Endymion wondered the same thing repeatedly. Nevertheless, what could Lady Anne gain in causing two planets to go to war?

"Anyhow, I have it on good word that the Queen is not interested in the Earth's military and force. As long as we continue to keep the peace I do not see why Serenity would execute these plans." Kunzite declared.

"Ah, yes. The mysterious informant of yours. You do know Kunz not every pretty maiden splayed beneath you is commander and chief of the Moons armies." Jadeite snickered.

"Sometimes, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut you fuck." Kunzite fumed as he stood abruptly.

"If you all are finished with your gossip session, would you mind if we could get back to the issue at hand?" Zoicite finally spoke. "I'm not suggesting I don't trust you or Kunz, Endymion, but perhaps we should wait and see how this plays out."

"What are we going to wait for Zoi? The fucking Queen herself to storm down the palace doors we need to be prepared!" Jadeite was not one to wait around for shadows to appear.

"ENOUGH!" Endymion boomed.

"We shall put it to a vote. Kunzite what do you say?"

"Nay my Prince. I do not believe we should attack on skeptical evidence. We do not even know if this truly from General Artemis." Endymion nodded and glanced toward Nephrite whom had remained silent until this point.

"Yay. I believe a war is coming and we need to crush it before it begins." Before Endymion could even speak, Jadeite voiced his vote.

"Yay, I'm with Nephrite. We need to show Serenity we are not scared by measly threats."

"What is your vote, Zoicite?" He looked at his most intelligent general.

"Nay, my Lord. I cannot back this choice to begin war with the Alliance until further evidence is brought to light."

"Well I suppose the choice is left to me." Endymion. Concluded. "I'm going to vot-"They were interrupted with a frantic knock at the door. A soldier rushed in.

"Your Highness please forgive the interruption! Ambassador Allan has been assassinated!" All five men jumped and rushed after the soldier. When they arrived upon the scene, it was surely not a sight for the faint of heart.

"Jesus!" Nephrite gazed at the corpse with shock.

"Secure all entrances. No one gets in or out of the palace." Kunzite commanded.

"Already secured General. All clear no one out of the ordinary was found sire." He nodded mutely. "Well, either we have a quick assassin or a traitor among us."

A screech was heard from behind them.

"ALAN!" Lady Anne dropped to her knees at the sight of her brother. "For fuck sake who let her in here?" Endymion demanded angrily.

Zoicite felt the tension of the situation. He called for the guard to escort Anne away from the scene.

"Endymion, who would assassinate the ambassador?" Nephrite whispered gruffly.

A soldier examining the body stepped forward. "Perhaps I might can shed some light on the situation my Lord. I found this mark upon his neck." He removed the color of his bloody shirt back. Endymion stepped down and felt his blood run cold. He ran his fingers across the brand burnt in to Alan's skin. It was the seal of the Moon.

Endymion stood. His gaze turning back to his generals. His handsome face showing no emotion. His gaze fell on Kunzite.

"I suppose this shall be your evidence you asked for Kunzite. I believe this was a declaration of war." He walked past the generals without a glance back. One by one the other generals followed leaving Kunzite to stare at the remains of the ambassador. He had to do something quickly. If they went to war, Kunzite had much more on the line this time.

If Kunzite lost this war, he would fail his planet. Nevertheless, if they won, he would lose his heart.

...

Later that night Kunzite found himself in front of Endymion's chambers. He never was nervous in front of his liege. However, the day's turn of events put more on the line than Kunzite could imagine. He knocked on the door when Lady Anne opened. Her auburn hair all askew, clad in a slinky black negligée. She had the look of a satisfied woman. She glanced at Kunzite and smirked.

"Well, good evening General Kunzite. Wonderful evening were having." He glanced coolly at the woman.

"Shouldn't you still be in grieving Lady Anne? I do believe it wasn't but a few hours ago your brother was murdered." She gave a pout and glanced back at a now shirtless prince. "Endymion was nice enough to comfort me in my time of need." Kunzite brushed passed Anne without a further glance.

"Endymion may I have a word with you in private?" Endymion raised an eyebrow and nodded for Anne to leave. She shut the door behind her as she left. Endymion poured himself a drink and then handed one to Kunzite as he sat in the plush chair.

"What seems to trouble you, Kunz?" The dark haired monarch asked.

"I don't think sending our men into battle is such a good idea Endymion. We are not just sending our troops in to war with a planet. We are sending them to battle half of the galaxy!" His words came out gruffly conveying his anxiety. He watched as Endymion sipped his brandy and set the glass aside.

"I'm not sending our men into battle quite yet. I have another idea of the sorts. Serenity did not just kill Allan out of cold blood she did it to send a message. A message that I am willing to answer in another sort of way. I am going to get Serenity where it hurts. If she thinks I will cower down she is sorely mistaken." He answered with a calm that chilled Kunzite to the core.

"Perhaps, Lady Anne might be clouding your judgement Highness. It was her brother that was killed and how do we not know she might have been discovered in the palace and this was a message to her and not you?" He argued.

Endymion stood not one to be challenged. "That may be but perhaps my judgement isn't the only ones clouded. Jadeite did have a point earlier. A pretty Moon maiden has all but had you abandon your country General."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't imply what I'm sure you but you are implying. Nevertheless, as your friend you should know I am loyal to the Earth and if not more loyal to you my Prince." He claimed with a fierceness that made Endymion lose his frustration. Endymion ran a hand through his hair and began to pace.

"I am sorry I lost my temper. I know you have my best interest at heart. But just know, I'm not rushing into war quite yet. I will attempt my plan first." The general nodded in agreement still feeling a tad at unease. He caught a glimpse of the moon behind Endymion and could do nothing but make a silent prayer that Endymion knew what he was getting himself into.


	5. Welcome to the Moon

**A/N: Lovely Readers! Here we are with another chapter Of TOH! Yay! This one took me the longest to work on. I hope you enjoy it. As usual I own NOTHING of Sailor Moon. And, like always without further delay lets get into our story!**

Silver Millennium

Location: Moon Royal Palace

Nephrite felt as if he was sighing for the hundredth time. How he got into this mess, he would never know. The Prince was his to protect so of course he had no choice but to be dragged along into this. He never could of imagine days ago when Endymion told them this plan of his, he would be in the position he was now.

….

 **(Three days prior)**

"Are you mad?" Kunzite exclaimed.

"No, I am not. I do not see one reason why this could not work. The Moon and Earth royals have not interacted with each other for centuries. No one would know I was the Prince of Earth." Endymion reasoned.

"Regardless of that, what are you going to pretend to be, a servant? You can barely manage to bathe yourself without a pretty maid following you. Give me a break. Your cover would be blown in days." Kunzite could not believe this was even up for discussion.

"Of course I won't be a servant. My father has taught me to train horses since I was young. I would work in the stables." He reasoned. "I just need a way to get to Serenity."

"The queen is not a foolish person Endymion. She wouldn't bat an eye at a stable boy. Regardless how handsome he is." Zoicite added.

"I am not talking about the Queen. I am not the fool you currently believe I am. I am talking about the Princess. The Queen's weak spot is for Serenity. It is known across the galaxy she keeps the girl quite sheltered." Endymion concluded.

"So what? You are going to bring an innocent into this?" Kunzite countered.

"Trust me when I say she won't be an innocent by the time I am finished." Endymion stated smugly.

"Lunarian Royals are only allowed to sleep with their husbands. It is a known fact that they have to keep their bloodline pure. It is against the law for someone in the Lunarian royal court to sleep with anyone else before marriage. They fear it could ruin the purity of the royal blood. To be ruined by anyone yet alone a Terran is something akin to treason." Zoicite stated in fact.

"So you plan to what? Make the Princess fall and love with you and take her virginity?" Nephrite inquired.  
Endymion nodded with a smile on his face. "Precisely. Once I have finished what I came to accomplish, I will expose her to the council. Even a Princess is accountable to the law."

"Are you sure this is wise? What if you are caught? We will not be there to protect you!"

"Nephrite will be accompanying me. He will be working in the kitchens being that he's the only one of you with any particular special skills." Endymion quipped.

"I resent that!" Jadeite exclaimed. "I'll have you know I do laundry and cook very well.

"Yes, that is why you wear the same underwear for days on end and bum off our plates." Kunzite muttered under his breath.

"I just like to get my fair wear out of them. Forward, backward, and inside out." Even Endymion gave Jadeite a look of disbelief after that comment.

"Remind me again how he is a general?" Zoicite inquired

"Nephrite and I will leave for the moon in two days' time. I will make it known to our council that I will be off training and Kunzite will be placed in charge of the security of the castle while I am away. Any questions?"

"Yes, are you sure you know what you are doing? Are you even thinking of the possible consequences, Endymion? I do not see why any of this is necessary. " Kunzite tried to reason with him once last time. Knowing the point was moot. When the prince made his mind up there was no going back.

"I am well aware of what I am doing Kunz. I am going to make the Queen's world fall apart. She will think twice before crossing me again, and I can take care of my of myself. I can assure you if it is my emotional well-being you are concerned about, it is nothing you should worry yourself with. One fair maiden will not bewitch me and make me fall in love. Now meeting adjourned." With that, Endymion walked out of the room. Leaving a silence full of tension upon them. Neither of them knowing what the future held.

…

 **(Present)**

A guard greeted Nephrite and Endymion at the Palace entrance. Endymion had to admit to himself that the Moon's beauty was overwhelming. It had a glow of pale golds, and shimmering silvers. It was breath taking. The palace itself was a masterpiece with its pure white structures and beautiful gardens. It contributed to Endymion's bitterness.

"Halt! State your reason for entering the palace." The guard stood tall.

"I am Sir Darien and this is my friend Neph. We are here to see Mr. Popkins about the stable and kitchen position we are to start today." The guard regarded them warily and Nephrite felt his palms begin to sweat. He glanced over Endymion and took in his appearance. Even in peasant clothing, he still stood out. Nephrite would be amazed if they made it through this without being caught.

"Ah yes, Mr. Popkins already sent word that you would be coming. Go right through the gates and someone will be there to greet you." The guard gave signal to the towers to open the gates.

Endymion and Nephrite walked through the gates entering the Palace both marveling the wonders around them.

"The Lunarians sure have a beautiful home."

Endymion nodded his head a bit annoyed Neph was so taken in by the entire Moon's beauty. Nevertheless, he could not blame him it was hard not to be amazed. As they entered the Palace, two tall beauties awaited them.

'They must be two of the infamous senshi.' Endymion thought to himself.

He took in the raven-haired beauty first. She was a beautiful sight with pale skin, black hair down to her waist and violet eyes. She wore the color of red. A color that complimented her so well and from her bold glare he could sense her color matched her fiery attitude. Next to her stood an amazon beauty. Tall and with a bit of muscle complimenting her shape, she bore confidence. Her green eyes matched her uniform, and her brown hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her eyes were kind and she seemed to be more approachable than her fiery companion was.

"Welcome to the Moon! I am Lita! My companion and I were sent by the Queen to welcome you to the Palace. We will be escorting you to your rooms for you to settle in. Mr. Popkins is the head of the palace staff. He will be around later this evening to show you where you will be working and giving you your schedules. Please follow us and we will take you to the staff wing."

Both men followed the two Senshi.

"Does the Queen normally send the guardians of the princess to great commoners?" Endymion inquired.

"I see you have heard of the Senshi." She mused. "Of course! The Queen makes it her responsibility to make everyone welcome. Usually the princess greets people but she is currently occupied." Jupiter added and seemed to trail off into further thought.

"You have a lovely home. I must admit the Earth does not have the Moon's shimmering glow." Nephrite complimented.

"Why thank you. But as much as I love the Moon my home will always be Jupiter."

"Oh yes, I remember now the inner senshi are Princess' of their own planet." Nephrite added.

For the first time Mars spoke. "Yes, I am the Princess of Mars and Lita is the Princess of Jupiter. I am sure you will see the other Senshi around eventually. Amy is of Mercury and Mina is of Venus. I am Raye by the way.

"Mina? I feel like I've heard that name before." Endymion mumbled.

"Perhaps you have. Mina is the goddess of love. She is also known for her beauty throughout the galaxy most men have heard of her. She is not hard to miss." Lita added kindly.

"If you don't see here I am sure you will eventually hear her." Raye added as Lita elbowed her friend with a sly smirk.

They finally arrived at their rooms. "Well, this is it. If you have, any questions feel free to ask. Mr. Popkins, will be with you all this evening."

"I can't wait to check out the kitchens. Hopefully, I'll be able to get started tomorrow."

"You will be working in the kitchen? I help there in my free time quite often. Perhaps I can show you around tomorrow if you would like?" Lita added with pink staining her cheeks. She had noticed the brown haired man's god like features immediately and could not help but be dazzled.

"That would be wonderful. I look forward to it." He bowed and grabbed her hand laying a gentle kiss upon it.

"Until then." She gave a nod and turned to follow Raye.

It was until the women were out of his sight that Nephrite noticed Endymion was no longer beside him. He turned around to notice him putting away his things with a bit of annoyed look upon his face.

"I believe the goal was to keep a low profile. Now you are gallivanting off with one of the Princess' guards." He mumbled

"I am not. She is only showing me around the kitchens. Plus, I cannot help if I enjoy beautiful women. Relax, Endy. We are free from all of our royal duties. We might as well have a little fun with the women of the Moon why we are here." Endymion walked towards the balcony of his room and looked out releasing a sigh. He supposed Neph was right. It could not hurt to relax a little. Besides it would be more suspicious if they always acted tense and on alert.

"Just think the Moon could end up being our little piece of heaven." He heard Nephrite continue. It was then Endymion's breath caught. For below in the gardens, was an angel indeed. A silver haired nymph that astounded him. He hair flowing in beautiful ringlets behind her. Her white gown clung to her figure. He couldn't help but notice lustfully what beautiful it was. He watch her walk towards the Palace til she was out of sight. It wasn't until she was completely gone did he notice he was holding his breath.

"Perhaps you're right. A small piece of heaven indeed." For surely now it would be an angel who haunted his dreams.


	6. A Handsome Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

 **I Do NOT own sailor moon. Hope you enjoy the new Chapter. AND THEY FINALLY MEET! (Spoiler Sorry)**

 **And without further delay here we go...**

 **Silver Millennium**

 **Location: Moon Palace**

Serenity sat in her nightgown among her friends. They were all sitting in her bedroom as they did every few nights when they had the spare time. They spent time not being guards or princess' but just friends. It had become a ritual of the sorts and Serenity enjoyed these moments immensely.

"Well, I have some juicy gossip! Lita is spending time with one of the new Earthling workers tomorrow in the kitchens!" Raye declared.

"What! Why did you not say something sooner? We have sitting around listening to Amy go on about some science experiment for the past hour!" Mina glanced at Amy. "Sorry Ames but boys are my specialty not science."

"Raye! I told you before I was just being kind and showing him around." Lita scolded.

"Yes, dear you did. But your blush after he kissed your hand stated otherwise."

"He kissed your hand!" Serenity squealed.

"Er, well, yes he did but I'm sure he was being polite. Plus, he is a Terran." The brown haired amazon reasoned.

"So? Serenity is the only one forbidden from having relations with a man of Earth. Jupiter holds no such law." Mina stated.

"She also forgot to tell you he was extremely handsome. I must say he was like a God. Nevertheless, his companion was even more stunning. Black hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile to make your heart stop. He will be working in the stables." Raye gushed.

"Really? Perhaps Sere and I shall go horse riding tomorrow." Mina teased.

"Actually, we will be in training all day tomorrow if you haven't forgotten." Amy spoke.

Mina blew out a huff of air in disappoint. "Way to go Amy. Spoil my fun why don't you."

"Don't blame Amy for our duties. It's not her fault you can't corrupt some poor soul with your relentless flirting." Raye stated smugly.

"Speaking of duties. Where were you today Serenity? You were not with us to greet our new staff." Lita inquired.

"I was helping arrange the diplomatic ball for the Alliance members. This is also the first time mother is inviting the King and Prince of Nemesis. She wanted me to make sure things will go smoothly so we do not displease our guest." Serenity stated.

"Nemesis? Why are we inviting them?" Amy wondered.

"Mother said it would be beneficial for them to come and perhaps eventually they will be join the Alliance. She said them being involved in the Planetary Trade would help boost the moons economy."

"Their prince gives me the creeps. I met him once on Venus and he was very forward. Not in a good way either." Mina added.

"I heard he is quite handsome." Raye added.

"I wonder if he is as handsome as the men of Earth apparently are." Mina wiggled her brows with a giggle.

"I wonder what the Prince of Earth is like..." Serenity added silently.

"The Earth Prince? Why would you want to know such a thing?" Amy asked.

"I heard the Earth Prince is one of the most handsome men in the universe. Earthlings are quite rugged looking. They're nothing like the men of the men of the Moon." Lita added.

"Of course Lita is now an expert on Earth men now." Raye teased.

"Why you!" Lita stood and hit Raye with her pillow. Soon all the girls jumped in. It was later in the wee hours of the morning the girls finally fell asleep.

….

Serenity stood in front of the main gates of the palace fiddling with her dress for the hundredth time. She was once again playing welcome committee for their guest. Her mother informed her at breakfast that King Sapphire and Prince Diamond were arriving a few days early before the Alliance Ball. The Queen made it known that these next days were crucial to the Alliance.

It was not until Serenity heard her mother's voice she broke out of her trance.

"Your Majesties! Welcome to the Moon. We are so happy to have you. I am Queen Serenity and this of course is my daughter Princess Serenity." Serenity curtsied before the two royals.

The Princess felt a chill sweep over her, as she finally took the Prince in for the first time. Although he was handsome, his eyes were like ice. He did not smile and she could not help but feel nauseas as he gazed almost lustfully at her. It was when she finally made eye contact with him did he give her a slow predatory smile.

"I am pleased to meet you Princess." He pressed a kiss to her hand and she wanted to recoil.

"Same to you Prince Diamond." She murmured.

"Perhaps you would like to show Prince Diamond the stables and gardens, Serenity." Her mother suggested.

Serenity nodded in agreement.

"Sure, follow me Prince." Serenity headed towards the gardens with Diamond behind her.

"I suppose it is best if they start spending time with one another now." The kind announced.

"Yes, I haven't gotten around to telling Serenity yet. Nevertheless, they will make a stunning couple. Hopefully they will become fast friends." She said with a polite smile. "Come dear King I will have my adviser bring us some tea and we shall begin planning wedding details."

….

"These are my private gardens. The Moon Lilies are my favorite. I don't have the best green thumb but the gardeners are very patient with me." She said with a giggle.

She glanced at Diamond to see he looked bored and held in a sigh. Figures, he probably had not heard a word she said. She was not a fool. She had noticed the glances he kept giving her during their tour. Serenity might have been a virgin but she was not blind to men completely. He made her feel the urge to take a shower.

"Maybe you would like to see the stables? I could show you my horse." She said as she led the way to the stables. As soon as her sight set on Salem, she felt a calm wash over her. He was her black stallion.

"This is Salem." She said as she pet him gently.

"This horse is yours? I would have thought he would belong to a more skilled rider." Diamond spoke. Serenity could already feel her aggravation rising.

"My father actually taught me to ride when I was young. I would like to think I am a very skilled rider." She stated.

"I was just thinking perhaps it isn't appropriate for a lady to be riding such a horse of power." He stated slowly as if she was a child. "Maybe a small mare."

"I am perfectly capable of riding this horse. I have been doing just fine and you have known me all of what? Ten minutes." She sneered.

"All I am saying is no woman of mine will be riding a man's horse." He stated she opened her mouth to inform him she was not a woman of his when she was interrupted.

"Princess Serenity, I am glad you are here. That mare you were helping with yesterday is finally feeling better." A deep voice behind her came.

Serenity whipped around and her heart skipped a beat. She saw one of the most handsome men she ever laid eyes upon. He was muscled and defined. He had deep blue eyes and ebony short hair. He was tanned. Serenity never felt so flustered in her life. She quickly caught on to what he was saying and grateful for him taking notice of her discomfort and anger with Diamond.

"Ah yes. I am glad she is feeling better. I completely forgot to come check on her. Diamond if you would please excuse me I have to check on this horse. She has been extremely sick lately. I am so sorry." She stated. Diamond went back to his cool façade.

"Of course. I will see you later this evening, Princess." He bowed and turned to head back to the palace. It was not until he was out of sight did she let out a breath and let her shoulders sag.

"How did you know?" She asked the Adonis behind her.

"It is not my first time seeing a lady in an uncomfortable situation. I figured you could use my help." He teased.

"Thank you." She stated softy. Endymion had seen her from afar yesterday but up close she more beautiful. He noticed the light freckles that dusted her cheeks and her long lashes. Her pouty lips made him yearn to taste them. No, seducing the young Princess would not be a terrible thing at all.

"Well perhaps I could know my rescuers name?" She teased.

"Yes you could. I am Darien." He answered.

Now Serenity knew who this man was. Raye had mentioned the man last night. She now could see why she and Lita had been so awestruck.

"It is nice to meet you Darien. I am Serenity." He gave her a boyish grin and she felt her heart flutter.

He gave a deep chuckle. "I am aware of who you are. You are not hard to miss, Princess."

"Please call me Serenity." She said.

"I'm not sure that is appropriate." He stated uncertainly.

"I really wish you would. Just pretend I am a normal person." She stated gleefully.

"Right." He said with a smirk. He walked over to a white horse she had never seen before. She watched as she struggled against the ropes. She wanted to run free and she felt like she could relate to her.

"This is a Thoroughbred. She's beautiful." She stated.

Endymion cocked a brow. He had to admit he did not expect her to know much about horses. "I am impressed. You know your horses." He stated.

She blushed suddenly bashful. "I wouldn't go that far. I am just familiar with the breed. They are known for their hot-bloodedness and free spirit. I am a bit envious of them."

"You wish to be free?" He asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" She answered. Things became silent and she wondered why she was saying such things to a stranger. Before she could apologize, he spoke.

"Perhaps you can think of a name for her. I cannot come up with one." He stated as she continued to brush her.

"I will think on it. She deserves a good name. Perhaps I can come visit her tomorrow if you would not mind?" She had to convince herself it was strictly to see the horse and not him. However, she could not help but feel a bit excited at the thought of seeing him again.

"Of course. I will be here tomorrow around the same time. Maybe you would even like to ride her?" She nodded breathlessly and she could not help but feel like a bobble head. Where had her grace gone?

"Tomorrow then." Fighting the blush staining her cheek when he gave her a breath-taking smile.

"Till then… Serenity." He said softly.


	7. Challenge Accepted

**A/N: This chapter has been horrible for me. Writers block is killing me. I do not know how I wanted this chapter to go. However, here it is! I hope you enjoy it. As always, I do not own Sailor Moon. I enjoy every review I get and thank you for your feedback and for following along with the story. Nevertheless, as always without further delay let us get into the story!**

 **Location: Moon Palace**

Endymion sat and listened as he heard Nephrite walk in the door. He was whistling a tune while taking off his apron.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Endymion drawled.

"I happened to have a fabulous first day of work. The women were all so nice. I learned so much. Did you know that this whole time our chef at home has been making lasagna wrong?" He asked.

"No… I didn't." Endymion stated blandly.

"Yes! His sauce is all wrong. But you cannot tell that old stubborn bastard anything." He stated as he was rummaging in the drawers.

"Why are you changing?" He asked as Neph started to put his breeches and tunic on.

"Oh Lita asked me to go on an evening stroll with her around the gardens." He murmured looking down.

"Don't you think you're becoming a bit too chummy with the people here?" Endymion inquired.

"Well what do you expect me to do while you're running around trying to seduce the princess?" Nephrite hissed. "Besides Lita is just a good friend. She has been very helpful getting us settled."

"Don't you mean getting you settled? We are not staying here Neph. Have you ever thought about what Lita will think of you once this all over? Do you think she will still want you then? I do not believe good friends help bring down their friends and planet." Endymion shot back. He turned and looked at Neph's face and saw that he had not thought that quite far ahead.

"Of course I have thought about it! Jesus. What is up your ass? I was dragged here to protect you and because I decided to go along with the crazy ass scheme of yours! Now you are pissed when I start blending in. Maybe I should just go around telling everyone 'I am sorry I cannot speak to you because I am really here to fuck up your lives!'" He stated angrily. They both remind quiet for a moment.

Nephrite released a sigh and crossed his arms. "I'm not in love with the girl Endy. My country comes first. I have not forgotten why we are here. I won't let feelings get in the way." He stated looking Endymion in the eye. He released a sigh and nodded toward his general.

"I am sorry. I suppose I am just stressed. I ran into a possible obstacle for us. It seems Prince Diamond is here." Endymion stated.

"What? Did he recognize you?" Endymion shook his head. "No, I do not believe so. The princess was showing him around the castle. He was too busy trying to get in her pants to notice me. We need to take precaution not to be found out. I also need you to keep your eyes and ears open about why he is here." Nephrite nodded.

"Of course. I will see if I can find anything out. I see you met the Princess. Has she fallen madly in love with you yet?" Nephrite asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not yet my dear friend. It will happen soon enough though. I have already sparked her interest." Endymion stated.

"What is she like?" His friend asked.

"Like any other Princess I guess." Endymion stated with a shrug. However, he knew that was far from the truth. The princess was different. Even though their meeting had been brief, she intrigued him from the start. He pushed these feelings aside. Convincing himself, he could not help but be a curious about the little moon rabbit. It was only natural.

Nephrite blew out a breath. "Maybe there is more than what meets the eye."

"Perhaps." Endymion said.

"Just be careful around Diamond we don't need to be discovered before the plan is complete. Kunzite will have my head if you end up in danger." Neph stated.

"I will be fine. Now go for your stroll in the gardens." He waved Neph off.

"What are you going to do while I am gone?" Nephrite asked.

"Sleep. Now go away you are starting to pester me." Endymion said as he threw himself on the bed. He heard Nephrite chuckle and close the door behind him.

…...

The next morning Serenity could not help but feel a tad giddy. She was excited to see Darien again. She could not explain it but she felt drawn to him. She thought back to the day before when he had said her name before she had left. It sounded wonderful coming from him. His deep velvet voice brought shivers down her spine and made her tingly. She had to bite back a grin at the thought of the handsome Terran.

"You are so lucky." Molly stated as she braided her hair.

Serenity broke out of her trance. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you get to spend all this time with an extremely handsome man?" Molly giggled.

Serenity looked at her sharply. How could she have known?

Molly saw the look Serenity gave her and giggled. "Do not think I don't see the looks Prince Diamond gives you. Maybe if you're lucky he will ask you to marry him!"

Serenity snorted. The thought of Diamond made her nauseas. She spent most of her time at dinner last night dodging his wandering hands. She excused herself early saying she was not feeling well. Diamond was enough to make anyone sick.

"Oh yes lucky me." Serenity muttered sarcastically.

Molly did not seem to catch on as she continued. "Oh my goodness! I can just see it now. You will be the most beautiful bride in the galaxy."

Serenity rolled her eyes. The thought alone made her skin crawl.

Molly finished her hair. She had styled it in a simple braid. She was dressed in her yellow, silk, ridding dress.

"You look beautiful Sere. It is quite unfair you make simple things look stunning." Molly huffed.

Serenity blushed and thanked Molly. Serenity headed out the door to head to the stables when her mother stopped her.

"Good morning my darling. You look stunning today." Her mother praised.

"Good morning mother. How are you this morning?" She asked.

"Quite well darling. I was actually looking for you. I was hoping you could spend some time with Prince Diamond. I do not want him to get bored and it would be great for you to get to know each other better." Her mother stated.

"Really? Because I could think of better things to do. Like squirting lemons in my eyes." Serenity muttered.

"What was that dear?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing. I said I have plans to go the stables to ride horses." Serenity said quickly.

"Well that would be fine. I am sure Prince Diamond would love to go with you. Oh there he is! Good morning Prince. I hope you fared well last night." Diamond bowed before the queen.

"Yes Majesty, I had a wonderful nights rest. Good morning Princess. You look radiant this morning." Diamond swept up Serenity's hand up for a kiss.

"Prince Diamond. Nice to see you too." She regarded him coolly.  
"Serenity was just wondering if you would like to horseback riding with her today." Serenity snorted under her breath and her mother gave her a glare.

"I would love to." He smiled charmingly at the Princess.

"Wonderful." Serenity stated through clenched teeth.

"Splendid! Well I will let you two be off. I will you see you two this evening." Her mother turned to walk toward the throne room.

Diamond offered Serenity her arm and reluctantly she accepted it. They walked in silence on the way towards the stables until Diamond spoke.

"You do not fool me Serenity." Diamond stated.

Serenity felt her irritation rising. "I am not sure what you are speaking of Prince."

"I know this was not your idea. But I am afraid sooner or later you are going to have to get used to me being around." He state smugly.

"Well since it is no longer a secret the truth is I would rather spend time kissing a cobra. In addition, as for getting used to you, I see no point. In a few days, you will be gone and having your hand up some other maidens skirt I assure." They had stopped walking.

"Oh I would not be too sure of that. You are going to be my bride if things go my way. So be careful what you ask for. I can surely arrange for you to kiss a cobra." He snatched Serenity by the arm and pulled her closer. She was visibly shaken. They both turned when they had heard footsteps. Lita and a man Serenity had never seen before were behind them.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Lita asked her posture tense.

"I am fine. Right Diamond?'" He stated nothing but continued to glare at her with his gray eyes.

"I suggest you let the Princess go Prince." Lita stated. Diamond released his grip.

"I suddenly do not feel like riding anymore. Please forgive me Princess. I bid you a good day." Diamond stormed off before any of them could even respond.

"What the hell was that Sere? Did he hurt you?" Lita roared.

"Lita I am fine." She let out a rushed breath.

"Bull shit!" Lita yelled.

"Lita! Not. Now." Serenity looked her straight in the eye.

Lita said nothing. Serenity knew this conversation was far from finished. However, she decided to change the topic. She laid eyes on the man next to Lita.

"I do not believe I have met your companion. I am Princess Serenity. May I ask your name sir?" She curtsied. The handsome man smiled. Serenity could see why Lita was drawn to him. It was obvious he was the Terran man Lita had spoken of before. No man of the moon would have looked anything like him. His long brown mane made him appear more ruggedly handsome. He had a dazzling smile. He was roped with muscle.

"You may Majesty. I am Neph. I work in the kitchens. Lita was just showing me to the gardens." He bowed.

"I hope you have enjoyed your time here so far. Are you perhaps a friend of Darien's?" She inquired.

"Yes. We are from the same village. We came here together."

"Well, I was on my way to see him at the stables. I am going riding if you two would like to join me." She offered.

They both agreed to go with her and they followed her to the stables. She saw Darien feeding the beautiful horse from yesterday. Her heart fluttered. He saw the group approaching and smiled at them. She could not think of another man as beautiful as him.

"Hello Princess. Princess Lita it is nice to see you again. I see you have picked up Neph along the way." He mused.

"I came to protect them from your charms. I know how you can be with the ladies." Neph joked.

"I cannot help that I am handsome and charming." Endymion added.

"Perhaps charming. Handsome I am not too sure about Dare." Neph countered

"If you boys are done playing around I have food. Lucky for us I packed enough food to feed an army. Perhaps we can have a picnic after our ride." Lita stated as she lifted up her picnic basket.

"That would be wonderful. Darien maybe you could join us?" Serenity asked.

Darien seemed to think on it for a second before nodding slowly. "I suppose I could break a way for a while. Not too long though." Serenity walked to the beautiful white mare for yesterday. She stroked her and Endymion go the mare ready for her to ride.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" He murmured

"I am still working on it. She needs a worthy name." She responded.

"Let us go. I am quite starved." Neph announced loudly and the girls giggled.

"You are always starved Neph!" Darien chuckled.

"Then it should be no surprise I am ready to get going." He joked back.

They each got on their horses and took off. Lita and Serenity taking the lead being that Endymion and Nephrite were not familiar with the trails of the moon.

The whole ride Serenity kept sneaking glances at Darien. He was so poised and had a regal sense about him. It was almost as if he was born and bred into royalty. He caught her glancing at him and gave her a wink. "See something you like princess?"

"You wish." She huffed and sped up to catch up to Lita. She had a hard time fighting the blush on her face the rest of the ride. They finally stopped at Serenity's favorite clearing. The waterfall and the lush green was calming and it was her favorite place to escape to. Moon Lilies grew abundantly.

"I will lay out the blanket. Serenity will you come help me set up the food and perhaps you can do it without trying to taste test it all?" Lita asked with a smirk.

Serenity blew her a raspberry. "I cannot help I am a growing girl who happens to love your food."

"Well, I cannot blame you there dear Princess I am a wonderful cook. But today's meal was prepared by Neph." Lita stated.

"I hope you do enjoy it Princess." Nephrite stated.

"She will. You are a marvelous cook. Serenity is not too picky when it comes to food anyhow." Lita exclaimed.

"You are too kind Miss Lita." Lita's blush stained her cheeks beautifully.

"Wow Lita you two really are a match." Serenity teased. Lita turned an even darker shade of red.

"Serenity!" She scowled. Serenity's tinkling laughter echoed across the clearing.

Endymion caught his breath watching her. He could not help but be mesmerized. She was stunning. So carefree with her head tilted back in laughter and her spiraling, silver hair floating around her like a misty waterfall. He felt a tinge of guilt at the thought of what he was here to do. He pushed the thoughts aside for now. He could not keep thinking like that. Endymion was trained in the ways of war and not ways of the heart. It never had been a problem for him to remove emotions….before.

Soon Serenity and Lita had finished setting up and they all began chatting among each other. Lita and Nephrite went on a walk with each other soon after. Leaving Endymion and Serenity to finish their meal in silence.

"What is Earth like?" Serenity asked softly.

"It is a lot different from the moon that is for sure. I suppose it is more vibrant. The gravity is heavier. It can be overwhelming with all the bustle of everything. There are all kinds of colorful flowers, more creatures than you have on the Moon but it is the people who make it so wonderful." He stated while picking at a piece of pie.

"It sounds wonderful." Serenity sighed as she laid back.

"Wonderful? I thought you would much more prefer the moon. It is much more peaceful here. The people are more demur and it is much more… serene." He concluded with a smirk.

"Do not get me wrong I love my home but I always stare up from my balcony at the Earth. I would love to experience it. My friend Mina says it is lovely. Venusians are not banned from the Earth. I am quite jealous. She brought me a flower back once. It was the most beautiful flower I have even seen. Nothing like we have on the Moon. I lost it though. As far as the moon being more serene, I will admit for the most part it is. However, you never have been to the villages. You have only experienced life here in the palace. It is much livelier! " She smirked up at him.

"Do you visit the villages often?" He inquired.

"When I get the chance to sneak away. I love being someone different for the day. Not being a Princess and just being Serenity. Perhaps one day I can show you the life in the village." She suggested.

"The princess sneaking away with the stable boy… scandalous. A Terran stable boy no less." He said cheekily. She playfully slapped his arm.

"Never mind. Maybe I will ask Neph to accompany to the village." She stated haughtily.

Endymion glanced to the shaded tree Nephrite and Lita currently sat under. They were cuddled into each other's embrace. He turned toward Serenity and raised a brow.

"I do not believe you will be able to tear them to apart. So I guess you are stuck with me to be your partner in crime." She gave him a grin and he felt is insides turn to knots.

"Good. I will see you after dinner. I will meet you here." She stood to brush herself off.

"Tonight? Are you sure that is a wise idea?" He asked.

"Of course. No will notice I am gone after I go to bed. Why? Is the great Darien of Terra scared?" She teased.

"Of course not." He stood and took her hand and laid a kiss upon it. What really took her by surprise was when he leaned down and brushed his lips upon her ear.

"Challenge accepted your majesty." His breath upon her ear sent shivers down her spine. She could smell his spicy masculine sent and felt as if she could bathe in it. She watched as he mounted the stallion and rode back toward the stables. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Was Serenity's last thought before she managed to head back to the castle.


	8. Lunarian Secrets

Hello My Loves! Today I bring to you one of my favorite chapters I have written so far. I am so excited for you guys to read it! I adore each one of you! To begin, I do not own Sailor Moon do not sue me. Let us dig in to the new Chappie!

Enjoy

Silver Millennium

Location: Moon Palace Dining Hall

Laughter floated through the air but Serenity felt as if she was left out of the joke. Her focus was on the black haired man who evoked feelings she had never known. He made her want to be daring, bold…..free. Could this be what love felt like? Her pulse sped at such a thought. How could she love someone she barely knew? She could never love him. She was forbidden to. Nevertheless, at the thought that she might, she found herself unafraid.

"Darling, you are quiet tonight. Is something wrong?" Serenity looked up at her mother's voice.

"No Mother just tired." She asked softly.

"Well there is something I would like to talk to you about. Maybe we can talk about it in the morning though." The Queen stated.

"I would appreciate that. May I be excused? I am terribly sorry." Serenity asked.

The Queen nodded. Serenity stood and curtsied toward her guest and bid her farewell.

The eldest Serenity watched until her daughter disappeared behind the dining hall doors.

"Venus, will you go after Serenity to make sure everything is alright." She asked.

"Of course my Queen." Mina bowed and exited the dining hall.

Mina found herself at Serenity's door and knocked. The Princess answered still dressed in her clothes from earlier.

"May I come in Sere?" She asked.

The princess nodded and stood aside.

"Your mother is worried about you. I have to say I am too. You seem a bit…off. Is it because of what happened with you and Diamond?" Mina asked.

Serenity swung around wide-eyed. "How do know about that?"

"Lita told me. Honestly, Sere I am your lead guard everything regarding your safety is my business." She stated.

"No, Diamond is the least of my worries. He is just a pervert with a stick up his ass." The head senshi laughed.

"Serenity, I'm just concerned about you." Serenity nodded.

"Can I ask you something Mina?" She nodded. "What is it like to be in love?"

"Why would you think I would know Sere?" She asked.

"Well not only are you the Goddess of love but you are in love right? I mean you must be with the mystery man you are always sneaking off to see." She teased.

Mina gapped at her. "What? What mystery man I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Oh Mina I am not foolish. I know you do. You act completely different since you visited the Earth. Is that why you hide it? Because he is a Terran?" Serenity asked. "Do you think I will think differently of you? I surely would not. You should know me better by that by now. I just want you to be honest with me."

Mina let out a breath and put her hands on her hips. It seemed the Princess paid more attention than she thought. There was no point in continuing to deny it. She walked to where the princess was sitting and sat next to her on the soft, lacy bed.

"He is an Earth General. He is the head of Prince Endymion's guards. I did not go to Earth to look for love… it just happened. You have to understand my whole life my duty has been to protect you. Falling in love was not a part of the plan. I help those who need guiding towards their love. I never expected to find love." Mina paused and a spellbound smile shined on her face. Serenity's breath caught. She never seen her friend look so beautiful.

"I ran into him accidently while exploring the beaches along the Earth. I never seen a man so handsome. He teased me and we began arguing. I did not particularly like him much at all. I noticed during my duration of the trip we kept running to each other. He eventually confessed he was the one who made sure we ran into each other because he loved teasing me. Of course, this made me angry. He told me I was so beautiful when I was flushed. I thought he was nuts. Eventually I began to let my guard down around him. One thing led to another and soon I noticed myself enjoying his company. He made me feel… whole. It was as if I found a piece of myself I never knew I was missing. We explored the Earth together. He shared stories with me, his love for arts, and I told him of my of fashion. I told him who I was my last day there. I thought he would surely want to end whatever we had. We were both head guards for opposing planets. I told him no matter what he would always be second to you. Nevertheless, he did not. He just kissed me. He told me he loved me. We could make this work. That was when I knew. I felt it for the first time. Our soulmate connection. We will always be a part of each other. Forever." Mina trailed off. Serenity could not believe it. Her best friend was in love.

"Mina… that's beautiful." By this time, Serenity had tears trailing down her cheeks.

"You're not upset with me?" Mina asked.

Serenity laughed through her tears. "Of course not! I am so happy for you! You have to promise I will get to meet him one day."

"Of course. I would love that more than anything. The two-hugged Mina felt as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"So does this mean you had sex?" Serenity asked.

"SERENITY!" Mina scolded as she hit her with a pillow both girls began giggling madly.

….

Location: Earth, Palace Council Room

Kunzite massaged his temples. He could feel the stress building from the past few days. He could kill Endymion for leaving him in this position.

"I called this meeting here today to discuss the assignment of a new Head Ambassador for Earth. As you know, we all suffered the tragic loss of Alan. However, even in this troubling time we still need a leader dealing with Earth's relations." Lord Wrath spoke loudly.

"I agree sir. We need to get a replacement as soon as possible." Lord Seyia announced.

"With all due respect Lord Wrath. His Majesty is usually the one who is in charge of such matters. I do not see why we cannot wait." Kunzite reasoned.

"Well General, we do not know when Endymion is going to be returning. Being that he is obviously involved with a situation up north. That being said we will have a temporary Ambassador in place until his return." Lord Wrath spoke.

"Well who would you suggest to be put in that position? I do not see him putting any one in that spot without proper training first. Perhaps, we should put General Zoicite in that roll until the Prince returns. He is very well spoken and very knowledgeable on relation matters with other planets." Kunzite suggested.

"Why yes you would love someone in your little posse to be in that role wouldn't you?" Lord Seyia stated.

"Excuse m-"Kunzite was cut off.

"That would be unreasonable for safety issues General Kunzite. With the absence of General Nephrite, we will need General Zoicite with you. Lord Seyia had a good suggestion earlier. The Lady Anne will be our Ambassador in His Majesty's absence." Lord Wrath stated.

"Lady Anne? His Majesty would never select her for the position! The only relations she is good at is keeping your beds warm!" Kunzite stated angrily.

"I am going to pretend you did not say that General. Remember your place. I am in charge of this council in the absence of Endymion and do not forget it…" Lord Wrath seethed.

"I think what General Kunzite is trying to say Lord Wrath is why Lady Anne? She has never been in a position of such power. Moreover, it was only a few days ago she lost the tragic loss of her brother. I am not sure she is emotionally stable for such a responsibility at the moment." Zoicite countered.

"The Lady Anne is more than prepared for this role. It is from my understanding that you have used Lady Anne in relations with the moon before." Lord Wrath stated.

Jadeite let out snort. "Yeah, if you consider seducing Lunarians as "human relations" then she should be an expert in the field. Do not give me that look Zoicite I am just speaking what is on everyone else's mind."

"I will have you know Lady Anne is trying to turn over a new leaf since her brother has passed. This was her wish to assume his role as Ambassador. I suggest we grant her that wish." Lord Seyia added.

Suddenly the doors burst opening. Lady Anne entered. Kunzite swore quietly and rolled his eyes.

"I cannot thank you enough for the opportunity my Lords for inviting me to this council. I am truly honored to be acting as your new Ambassador…temporarily of course." Lady Anne entered the hall escorted by two guards taking a seat next to Lord Seyia.

"Lady Anne, so happy you have decided to take this position even in your state of mourning. We know this is a difficult time for you." Lord Wrath stated.

"Oh yes, it has been awful without my dear brother. I feel in my heart though this is what he would have wanted." Anne picked up a tissue and dabbed at her tears. Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"I was not aware you had a heart." Jadeite murmured.

"Pardon General, did you say something?" Lord Seyia asked.

"Nope not a thing." Jadeite said.

"So with the potential threat from the moon. How do you think we should approach the situation Lady Anne? Perhaps schedule a meeting with their Ambassador or maybe the Queen?" Lord Rubeus asked.

"Actually, I was speaking with his highness before he left. We thought it was best to write a decree officially banning all Lunarians and the Silver Alliance members from traveling to Earth. Also banning any Terran's with relations, or trading with anyone in the alliance. In light of the death of my brother, I do not think we should take this situation lightly." She stated coolly.

Kunzite stood. "Have you lost your mind? This will create all kinds of chaos! I cannot imagine Endymion even stating such a fact especially to you! I am his lead General."

"Are you calling me a liar? Perhaps Endymion did not tell you because of your obvious temper issues." She sneered at the General. Kunzite clenched his fist at his sides.

"ENOUGH! We will take into consideration what you say Lady Anne. Tomorrow we will meet and the council will put it to a vote. General Kunzite the next time you are in my sight I suggest you be in better spirits or you will no longer sit on this council. Dismiss." Lord Wrath concluded. Lady Anne smirked at Kunzite. She walked towards him with swaying hips.

"Kunz do not be upset. Perhaps later tonight I could help you channel all that angry energy. Maybe you just need a woman's touch." She purred swaying seductively against Kunzite.

"Perhaps, but if you are offering yourself. I would rather cut off my own hand." He stated with venom.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That can be arranged General. Be careful what you ask for." She turned and left the room.

Kunzite felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Zoicite. He could tell the general was anxious. "We need to speak privately Kunz." Kunzite let out a sigh and nodded.

The generals all sat in Endymion's study.

"We have to do something. Anne has the council by the balls." Kunzite spoke first.

"Don't you mean she's licking the council's ba-?"

"Jadeite!" Zoicite hissed.

"I am just stating the facts. I get this feeling now Allan's death was not an attack from the moon." Jadeite said leaning back in his chair. "Funny how Anne is now getting a position at council and able to handle relations with the other planets."

"We have to tell Endymion. We cannot let this decree happen." Kunzite vowed.

"How are we sure the council will vote to approve it?" Jadeite asked.

"It is all but said that Lady Anne has already swayed the vote of Wrath and Seyia. I probably can convince Rubeus to side with us." Kunzite added.

"How are we going to communicate with Endymion?" Zoicite asked.

Kunzite and Zoicite looked at each and then both looked at Jadeite.

"Zoi, I think I have an idea…"Kunzite smirked.

"What idea?" Jadeite asked.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking. I think it is time Jadeite visited the Moon." Zoicite smiled.

"What!"

…...

Location: Moon Kingdom, Moon Palace Gardens

Endymion had been waiting about ten minutes and the princess had not shown. He snorted quietly to himself. Go figure the Princess would chicken out he should have known better. She probably was lying about sneaking out to the villages. He was brought out his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a servant girl. He heard a giggle underneath the hood. A familiar giggle.

"Serenity?" He pulled the hood back to reveal the beautiful Princess. How could she manage to look sexy in a servant uniform? He shook off the thought.

"I am sorry I am late but my maid Molly took longer to leave tonight. I had to wait 'til the coast was clear to be able to grab a maid's uniform. You did not think I would chicken out did you?" She teased.

"I was not too sure. You are the prim and proper Princess of the Moon you know?" He teased back.

She grabbed his hand in her soft small one. Electricity shot down his arm. He wondered what that hand would feel like on his naked flesh. He groaned internally at the thought.

'What is happening to me?' He asked himself.

"Come on or we will be late!" She stated.

"Late for what?" He asked. She giggled.

"You will have to see when we get there." She dragged him along to the stables.

She hopped on the black stallion and held out her hand for him. He merely raised a brow at her.

"You want me to ride with you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Why are you afraid? It will be less noticeable if only one horse is missing. But if you are scared to sit next to me I suppose we can take another."

He laughed in outrage. "I am not afraid of pretty maiden Princess. I have done quite more than ride a horse with a lady I assure you." She blushed quite prettily, which pleased him immensely. He mounted the horse and Serenity felt goose bumps. He smelled masculine and spicy. His warmth was making her dizzy. She suddenly did not know if it was a good idea to do this or not. Her breaths came out rushed. She got herself under control and they began to ride towards the village. Serenity was grateful when they finally reached their destination. Being in the cradle of his warmth was making her drowsy.

"Where are we?" His deep voice came, breaking Serenity out of her trance.

Endymion could not help but be in awe of what he saw. There were Moon Lilies everywhere. The gleaming lights decorated the silver and gold streets. Music floated through the village. Children and adults were dancing and celebrating. It was as if you could breathe in the magic.

"We are in the Village of Lunar." Serenity stated gleefully. "It is exciting isn't it?"

"Yes, why is everyone dancing?" He asked.

"It is our full moon celebration. Tonight there is a full moon on Earth. The ancients Lunarians use to believe that when the moon was full upon the Earth that two lovers the Lady Selene of the Moon and her Earth soulmate would meet. Their love brought peace upon the lands and the Moon and Earth shared a connection during the full moon." She stated.

"Why do they celebrate it now though? The Earth and Moon are not at war but our worlds are not exactly at peace." He stated confused.

"No, but they celebrate for hope. My people always dream of peace. We celebrate for one day to bring peace of two nations together. We celebrate to not forget those who were a part of the peace before our time." She smiled up at him. Endymion nodded numbly this was a lot to take in. The people of the moon dreamed of peace with Earth. That did not make sense when war was on the horizon between the two nations. Before he could give it a further thought, he felt his arm being tugged at.

"Well come on!" She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To dance of course! Unless you are afraid of course." She teased.

He shook his head. "I do not dance is all."

She kinked an eyebrow at him. "The great Darian of Terra does not dance. Well suit yourself." With a shrug of her shoulders, she ran towards the group of villagers dancing.

He watched as a woman placed a crown of flowers upon Serenity's head. Serenity began to twirl and danced to the fast music the villagers were playing. The silver haired beauty immediately enraptured the crowed as she danced to the beat. Flowers began to fall upon their heads as the children came by throwing Moon Lilies in the air. Endymion watched as a small blonde boy came up to Serenity tugging upon her dress. She looked down with a loving smile.

"Can I dance with the pretty lady please?" He asked Serenity.

"Of course you can kind sir." She curtsied before him and picked the small boy up. He laughed in glee as she spun him around. Endymion felt his heart in his throat. None of this felt real. It could not possibly be real. He saw the Moon and the Princess in a different light. What he came here to do made him feel sick. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see an elderly man look at him with a smile.

"Why don't ya ask her to dance with ya boy?" The man asked.

Endymion smiled and shook his head. "Who are you speaking of?"

The old man smacked his shoulder. "Do not play stupid ya ninny. The beauty you have been eyeing all night. It is obvious you care for her. I know that look in your eyes. I do not see a young strapping lad such as yourself having a problem with the ladies."

"I do not dance." He stated.

"Well that's too bad. The poor girl has wanted you to dance with her all night."

"What? How do you know that?" He turned toward the man and he was gone. He looked back to see Serenity lay a kiss on the young boys cheek taking a flower out of her hair and gave it to him. He ran off to his parents. The music slowed down and he watched as the couples of the village started to dance in a slow rhythm. Serenity smiled softly looking at all the couples around her. Until she felt strong, arms encircle her waist. She turned and saw Darien looking at her. He turned around in his arms bowing slightly.

"May I have this dance? I saw your beauty from where I was standing and new I must dance with you before the end of the night." He said with a smirk.

She slid her arms up his chest and around his neck. She smiled softly.

"I thought you do not dance?" She asked.

"I suppose I can manage one dance for the most beautiful lady of the moon." He look down into her eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in to the crystal blue sea. His heart started to beat out of his chest. Endymion never felt like this. It was beginning to scare the hell out of him. Surely one small woman could not change him in just a few days.

Serenity laid her head on his chest. She felt the heat of him and his sent intoxicate her. She heard the gentle beating of his heart as they swayed to the music. She looked up at him and shivered at the look he gave her. His eyes were a shade darker and hooded.

"If I could change anything right this moment. I would wish I could live on Earth. I wish I could just be an ordinary girl." She whispered.

He ran his fingers through her silver mane.

"You mean you are not an ordinary girl? Who are you then?" He stated in mock outrage. She giggled and swatted his chest playfully. He chucked in reply.

"How about tonight you are you and I am me. Just Serenity and Darien. It does not matter if I am from Earth and you are from the moon. We are just a woman and a man enjoying the evening together." He whispered. His breath was warm on her lips. She felt their noses getting closer and her heart sped. His lips brushed hers softly. His lips were warm and soft. He tasted of chocolate. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer, crushing her to his chest. She gasped and he delved his tongue into her sweet mouth.

Endymion groaned. He never knew something as sweet as she. She consumed him. Her soft body crushed against his own. He could feel every young curve of her body. He inhaled her sweet sent committing it to memory. He could feel himself hardening as she let out a soft moan. Trailing soft kisses down her throat, he felt Serenity tremble under his touched. She clutched his shirt desperately. Nipping softly at the sweet skin of her neck, his lips found its way back to hers. She tasted of sweet strawberries and vanilla. Passion was consuming him quickly. His veins were boiling with white-hot lust. He had to end this soon or risk causing too much of scene in the village. He broke this kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes and what he saw made him hungrier with lust. She was flushed. Cheeks pink and eyes sparkling with lust and another emotion he could not name. Their breathing still ragged as Endymion tried to catch a grip with reality.

"Perhaps we should get going back to the palace." She stated raggedly.

He nodded. He did not think he was able to speak normally. He slipped his hand in hers as they went back to the horse. They rode back to the palace in silence. Once they returned to the stables, he helped Serenity off the stallion.

She looked down at the grown feeling shy. He had not spoken anything to her since the kiss. She never remembered a time where she lost herself and sense of who she was as she had while kissing him. Serenity had kissed a boy once. He had been a servant boy but it was a chaste innocent peck of the lips. She was not skilled in the art of seduction. Maybe he had not enjoyed it as much as she had. He surely had better. Perhaps he did not want anything to do with her anymore. She broke out of her trance when she felt him pull her near and tilt her chin up to him.

He leaned down giving her a soft kiss on her lips. She sighed into this kiss. It was soft and tender. Nothing like the passion filled kiss they shared in the village. It made her melt and ache in places she never knew existed. He pulled away slowly and ran a finger across her soft cheek.

"Can you meet me here tomorrow night?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." She whispered. He nodded laying a kiss on her forehead.

"'Til then my sweet Serenity."

….

Endymion walked in quietly to his room and sighed. Tonight had not went as he planned. Oh, he had Serenity right where he wanted her. She was putty in his hands now. The two kisses he bestowed on her proved as much. However, he had not expected him to respond the way he did. She consumed him. With her beauty, her enchanting laugh, and dazzling smiles she gave to him. He did not expect Serenity to be so…wonderful. She was loving and kind. She cared for her people. It was all the characteristic of a wonderful queen. This was all so fucked up. He felt like breaking something. Another thing he did not expect was for the people of the moon to be so hopeful for peace with the Earth. None of this seemed right if the Moon wanted war.

"Well it's about time you got in." Nephrite stated.

Endymion jumped and placed his heart over his chest. "Fuck Neph! You scared the shit out of me."

"Good. I have been up worried sick about you. You are way past curfew." He snickered as Endymion through a pillow at him.

"How did it go?" Nephrite asked.

Endymion raked a hand through his hair and sighed as he sat on his bed. "This does not feel right Nephrite. The people are not what I expected."

Nephrite raised an eyebrow. "By people do you mean the Lunarians or the Princess?"

"Both I suppose." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe Lady Anne was wrong. Maybe we have let our prejudice against them cloud our judgment." Nephrite stated.

"Perhaps. But if that is the case who would of murdered Allan and left the Lunarians seal?"

"Maybe it was someone who would benefit from the Earth and Moon warring?" Nephrite added.

Endymion nodded his head. "We need to investigate into the matter. If we are wrong who ever caused this needs to pay. They are not ally to the alliance or to Earth."

"Endymion you do realize if we were wrong about this. We are going to be in a shit of trouble." Nephrite asked quietly.

"That is why we need to find out something…and fast. We will fix this problem before it even begins."


	9. A Traitor in the Midst

**OK people! Here we go! I do not own Sailor Moon. There is more comedy in this chapter and I actually could not help laughing when writing some of it. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoy the reviews. I also saw a review stating that they loved I did not use Beryl as the antagonist in this story. I really appreciate that. I was trying to change it up a bit. I know Anne is not a part of the Silver Millennium story but I wanted it be a bit different from typical Endy/Sere stories. Much love to you all! Now without delay let's get into the story!**

 **Silver Millennium**

 **Location: Moon Palace**

"I have to say Nephrite if you were not already my general I would have made you head chef." Endymion teased as he dug into his breakfast.

"At least I know I still have a job at the palace if the whole general thing does not work out for me." Neph chuckled.

"You know it is mighty quiet here. I wonder where all the servants are." Endymion inquired.

"Apparently the Queen arranged some kind of celebration for all the servants this morning. Maybe we should check it out." Neph said.

Endymion nodded finishing his last bite of cream cheese bagel. They both rose from their seats and headed to the ballroom. Music could be heard from the inside and a voice that sounded familiar.

"Why do I know that voice?" Nephrite asked.

"It could not be who I think it is." Endymion shook his head.

They opened the door to the ballroom and were shocked what they saw.

"Alright people! Stronger arms and do not think I did not see that stumble on that last pirouette Molly! You will never be able to get to competition like that!" Jadeite stood.

"But sire there is no competition. We are just taking dancing lessons for fun."

"For fun? You think this is for fun Marcus. I do not think so! I breed dancers not this "fun" nonsense. Now again! This time I had better not see any tripping! Now five, six, seven, eight!" Marcus scrambled to begin dancing this time more fluent in his movements.

"Excuse me Mr. Dance Instructor a word please." Endymion hissed with his fist clenched at his side.

Jadeite turned around, saw Endy and Neph, and smiled!

"Welcome gentleman! Are you guys here to join the class? I am afraid all the women are taken so you will have to use yourselves as partners. Perhaps Neph can be the female. You know with the long hair and all. However, Darien looks like he would be better to lift." He stated.

"What are you doing here?" Nephrite whispered loudly.

"Explain now!" Endymion whispered.

"Alright, alright. Hold on a second." Jadeite turned around. "Marcus! I will be back in a few! Lead the class in a few combinations across the floor. Do not let me down!"

"Yes sir I won't let you down! All right, you heard the man! Point those toes people!"

Jadeite walked out the door and was pulled into a nearby closet.

"Look guys if you wanted a private ballroom lesson all you had to do was ask. But I can't show too much favoritism in front of the others." Jadeite felt a slap on the back of his head. "Ow what the hell was that for? Ok! I'll give you the lead in the upcoming musical but that's it!" He rubbed his head.

"Why are you here?" Endymion demanded.

"Kunzite sent me. Things are not going well on Earth." Jadeite stated.

"What do you mean?" Nephrite demanded.

Jadeite sighed. "In your absence they have appointed Lady Anne as Earth's temporary Ambassador."

"What? Are they mad?" Endymion shouted.

"Be quiet!" Nephrite hissed.

"Wrath and Seyia apparently thought it a good idea. Kunzite, Zoicite and I were against it. Wrath has made it more than clear he thinks we are your lowly lackeys." Jadeite said. "Of course Kunzite did not take that very well."

"That does not sound like Lord Wrath. If I thought him crazy I would not have left him in charge of my council." Endymion reasoned

""Lady Anne does not have the experience to be Ambassador." Nephrite shook his head. "That doesn't even sound remotely like a wise choice."

"Well between you and me I am pretty sure Lady Anne is the head of Wrath's council if you know what I mean." Jadeite elbowed and winked at Endymion.

Endymion sighed and shook his head. "Sadly I do."

"Well if it helps Kunzite is trying to do something about it." Jadeite said.

Endymion nodded. "I suppose that is a good thing."

"We will have to discuss this further later. I have to get to the kitchens and Endy has to get to the stables." Nephrite said.

"So does this mean you two are not going to make it to my tap class later?" Jadeite's answer was a slap on the back of the head.

…

Location: Moon Palace Stables

Endymion was feeding all the horses. The one thing he enjoyed about the moon was the consistent climate. Unlike the Earth, the Moon was always the perfect temperature. It made working outside much more enjoyable. He reluctantly had to admit when it was his time to leave he would miss parts about the Moon. His head began to throb and he massaged his temples. He was troubled about Jadeites appearance here. He knew if Kunzite sent him here there was more going on than just what Jadeite spoke of this morning. Kunzite was not one to jump at shadows. He was always cool and calculated. Endymion looked up hearing someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Prince Diamond. He merely raised a brow at the arrogant monarch.

"Can I help you your highness?" Endymion asked.

"Yes, what was your name again? Darren? Fetch me a horse I am going on a ride." Endymion nodded.

He got the brown stallion ready for Diamond.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar." Diamond asked.

"I do not believe so. Perhaps you have seen me around the stables." Endymion said.

"No, I am aware when I saw you the other day with Serenity." Diamond narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I am not sure sir. Maybe I just have a familiar face." Endymion shrugged.

"Not too familiar. How long have you worked here?" He ask Endymion.

"Not very long." Endymion answered.

Diamond tapped his chin. "Are you from here in Lunar?"

"No. I am a bit more…south of here I guess you could say." Endymion said coolly.

"Well you seem to know what you are doing. I will make sure you are able to keep your job during the transition." Diamond spoke nonchalantly.

"I apologize I am not sure what transition you speak of." Endymion stated.

"Well I will be King soon. This evening if things go according to plan I am going to ask Serenity for her hand in marriage." Diamond said arrogantly.

"Really?" Endymion's eyebrow rose.

"Of course. I am sure her mother will be more than willing. As far as Serenity goes. I can tame her. She will learn her place quickly after we wed." He laughed.

Endymion felt rage coursing through him but kept his face calm. He handed Diamond the horse and said nothing.

"Wait a second! I know where I know you from!" Diamond explained.

Endymion froze but tried not to show shock on his face. "You do?"

"Yes, we met at a ball. I cannot remember where though. OH well I suppose it is not important." Diamond waved his hand.

"Thank you Darren. You have been a help." He mounted the horse roughly and took off.

Endymion sighed in relief that was close. He did meet Diamond at a ball. Thankfully Diamond did not remember it was a Ball for his birthday on Earth.

Endymion may have been an ass but he was not as bad as Diamond. He did not ever hit women and certainly never threatened to put him in "their place." Surely, the Queen would not approve of a marriage with someone as slimy as Diamond. He supposed it did not matter. If he continued with his plan, Serenity would be lucky if anyone asked for her hand in marriage. She would be punished of course. How severely he did not know. For some reason the thought of that made him feel sick. Serenity did not deserve to be with someone like Diamond… she did not deserve someone like him either. His plan was going to ruin her life. When all she had done was, be beyond kind to him. What was happening to him? He was becoming weak. Women never got through his emotions. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was lucky Diamond had not put much more thought into who he was. He could kick himself for not being more careful. He would have to stay clear of Diamond for the rest of the duration here. He could not afford to be caught.

….

Location: Earth, Earth Palace

Kunzite found himself in the company of Lord Andrew. He was one of the few council members he knew he could sway. Andrew, the Prince, and the Generals had been friends since they were children.

"Andrew you know I do not call on you often outside of council to discuss political matters but this is urgent." Kunzite stated. He handed Andrew a glass of brandy.

"You want to discuss Lady Anne's proposal I am assuming." Andrew smirked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, this is ridiculous. You and I know Endymion would not approve of it." Kunzite reasoned.

Andrew nodded. "I am aware. Do not doubt me Kunzite I am not for this."

Kunzite shook his head. "You are not whom I am concerned about. Wrath and Seyia is. I do not understand their motive for backing her. Yes, I am aware of Lady Anne's …ways. However, bedding a woman has never mattered at court before."

Andrew shifted uncomfortably and it did not go unnoticed by Kunzite.

"You know something Andrew? Please, whatever you know I need to know. This could go bad quickly." Kunzite reasoned.

Andrew sighed. "Listen, it is more a rumor. However, I feel like there is a bit of truth behind it knowing Lady Anne's nature. You see Lord Wrath was not born into royalty. His wife Lady Kathrine was. Wrath was a worker for Lady Katherine's father. He admired Wrath so much he offered him a title as part of his marriage to Lady Katherine. The only catch was he must be faithful to his daughter. Rumor has it Lady Anne seduced Lord Wrath and is black mailing him. My guess is this was part of her agenda. She could manipulate him into getting her ideas passed in court."

Kunzite was reeling from this information. He knew Lady Anne was sneaky, untrustworthy but this changed everything.

"That explains Wrath then. That does not explain Seyia's motive though."

Andrew shrugged. "Lord Seyia is new to court and is a love sick puppy. I am sure he is smitten with her and is just doing anything she ask."

Kunzite could agree with that.

"Lord Andrew, do you think Lady Anne would kill her brother?" He asked.

Andrew took a moment to speak. "I am sure Lady Anne will do what it takes to get what she wants."

Kunzite nodded. "Thank you, Andrew. This has been quite helpful for me."

Kunzite stood. He had some business to attend to. He be damned if he let this treacherous snake win.

"Kunz, be careful okay?" Andrew said.

Kunzite gave him a slight smile and exited the room.

…

Location: Moon, Moon Palace Kitchen

Lita laughed with flour covering her face. She and Nephrite had been working the past hour on a new pastry recipe for the upcoming ball. She never met someone as charming as he was. Lita had met and dated quite a few men at court and none of them ever made her feel as giddy as he did.

"I must say Lita we make a fine team." Nephrite grinned. His grin was infectious and she could not help from smiling.

"We do I must agree. How did you learn to cook so well?" She asked. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Well actually I was orphaned when I was 8 after a fire in our village killed my parents. I was homeless until a baker and his wife took me in. They taught me how to bake and how to cook. I use to help out in their bakery until I was old enough to join the Earth's army." He stated quietly.

"I am sorry you had to go through that." She touched his hand gently. He shook his head with a smile.

"I am not. They taught me a lot and they were good to me. I was fortunate enough to have two sets of parents who loved me." He stated.

"You are very strong. That is admirable. How come you are no longer in the army?" She inquired.

"Uh well. I am still. I am just taking a break for a while." He stated.

She felt her heart drop of course he was not going to stay here. It would be her luck.

"Oh I see. When will you be returning?" She murmured sadly.

"I am not sure. Soon though." She nodded quietly. Not trusting her voice not to convey her real emotions. "You must come visit me though." She looked at him sharply.

"You want me to come visit?" She asked softly. He beamed and she felt her insides turn to knots.

"Of course! I can show you all what Earth has to offer. You might find you like it better than the Moon." He teased.

"Hmm. Maybe, it will be hard to not to like it better if you are there." She gave him a flirtatious smile.

"You know I was just thinking the same about the moon." He whispered their noses close to touching. Lita felt her heart beating madly. He was going to kiss her.

"Nephrite! Where are those rolls I asked for?" Chef Carmella asked. They both jumped apart quickly the moment broken. Nephrite cleared his throat.

"I am bringing them right now." He called out. "Meet me here later tonight Lita. You will not be disappointed." He winked. Lita nodded silently. Her heart beating a mile a minute. Maybe things would turn out ok after all.

…

Jadeite sighed. This was useless it would take years to get these people into shape. He shook his head. He should have held auditions first. He snorted. Amateurs. He was knocked out of his trance when he ran into someone.

"I apologize I was not looking where I was going." He started professing his apologies

"Obviously. Pay attention next time!" He looked up and his breath caught. In front of him stood a raven-haired beauty with violet eyes. Her porcelain, flawless skin glowed. She wore a tight red and white uniform. He gathered she was one of the senshi. 'They sure know how to breed them here on the Moon.' He thought to himself

"Well if I had noticed I was running into you. I probably would end up doing it again anyways just to get your attention." He smirked. She snorted and rolled her eyes. She tried to slide by him and he caught her arm.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked.

She scowled and she snatched her arm from his grip. "I am leaving obviously."

"Well, why?" He inquired.

"Why wouldn't I? If you expected me to stay with your sorry excuse of a pickup line you thought wrong." She attempted to leave again but he blocked her.

"What is your name?" He asked

She rolled her eyes. "Harriet Bush. My friends call me Harry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm kinky but I like it. So how about you and I take a stroll in the gardens later this evening, Harry?"

"I would rather step into acid." She stated.

"I am sure that would be quite uncomfortable." She shook her head in disbelief and started walking off.

"I hope to see you around Harry!" He shouted after her. She turned around and rolled her eyes before storming off. He grinned to himself. Maybe things would not be so bad here after all.

…

Location: Earth, Lord Wrath's Mansion

Kunzite knocked rapidly on Wrath's door to his estate. The mansion was breath taking. It was no wonder Wrath was scared of being black mailed. The door opened revealing the old Lord. He looked stressed.

"Kunzite, I surely did not expect a visit from you especially so late at night." Wrath raised a brow at the general as he answered the door. The general bowed.

"My apologies for my unannounced arrival but I have something I need to discuss with you." Kunzite stated.

Wrath nodded. "Of course, come in." Kunzite followed Wrath inside. "Kathrine bring two glasses and bottle of Whisky to my office we have company!" Wrath shouted. Wrath led the general into his office.

"Take a seat Kunzite would you like something to eat? Maybe a cigar?" Wrath while lighting a cigar.

"No thank you, Sir. I am not here to stay long." Kunzite replied. His attention turned as Wrath's wife walked in carrying a tray with their whiskey. She was dressed in a pale blue dress. Her green eyes sparkled and held kindness. She was young and Kunzite had to wonder why she was interested so much in Wrath. Especially being so much younger than he. She handed a glass to her husband and one to Kunzite and gave him a gentle smile. Kunzite had no idea why wrath would want to cheat on such a beautiful woman. From what he always experienced, Katherine was always sweet and kind. No one ever had a negative word to say about her. It would probably crush her to know the truth.

"Good evening General, I am sorry I did not know you were coming or I would of prepared a meal for you. You must be tired. IS there anything else I could get for you?" She smiled sweetly.

"No thank you Lady Katherine. As always your generosity has been wonderful." He smiled at her gratefully.

"If you two need anything just let me know." She stated with her hands clasped in front of her, turned, and left the room.

"So Kunzite. What brings you here so late? You seem to be in better spirits. However, I hope you are not here to discuss matters of court tomorrow." Wrath chided.

"Actually I am Sir. I came to warn you to change your vote tomorrow or I can assure you the consequences will not be in your favor." Kunzite stated calmly.

"Is that so? Why is that may I ask?" Wrath asked the general.

"Because if you do not change your position you will have to deal with me." Wrath blew out smoke and laughed at such an absurd notion.

Wrath scoffed and raised a brow. "Now General, I do not believe it wise to come to threaten me in my own home. My choice is final on the matter."

"Oh I do not think so Wrath. Because you see. I know of your little deal with Lady Anne. I had you followed and it turns out that not only you sleeping with Lady Anne but also, you are letting her control your votes in council. I will go along with this little charade of her being Ambassador until Endymion returns but you will not vote to approve this decree. Or I will tell Endymion so fast and not only will you lose your seat at council, you will lose your title, your wife, and you'll be back to the farm before you can even blink." Kunzite was not in his face breathing hard. Wrath's eyes were wide as saucers.

Wrath was visibly shaken. "But I can't! She will tell my wife!"

Kunzite was furious he grabbed Wrath by his collar and pulled him forward. "You better figure it out then! Lady Anne cannot have her suggestions approved if you no longer have a council to serve on and I promise you by the time I am done telling Endymion what you are doing I will have you charged with treason of the Earth!"

"OK! OK! Now let me go!" Wrath exclaimed. "I will vote against her decree tomorrow. However, you have to protect me from Lady Anne. You do not know what she is capable of." His breathing hard and Kunzite released him. His breathing became regular and smoothed out his clothing. Kunzites gaze was fierce. "I will see what I can do." Kunzite stated. He grabbed his glass, took a swig of his Whisky, and slammed his glass back down.

"Tell your wife thanks for the drink." Kunzite turned around and left.

On his way out the door, Kunzite smiled. Wrath was probably shitting his pants by now. Now he had to figure you how to handle Lady Anne.

…

Location: Moon, Moon Palace

Serenity was walking her way through the halls when she spotted Ami.

"Amy! Can I have a word with you?" Serenity asked.

Amy stopped and gave Serenity a gentle smile. "Sure Sere! What is it?"

Serenity looked around and shook her head. "Not here. Come we can speak in my chambers."

Amy followed her. They scurried down the hall and into the Princess' chambers. Serenity shut the door behind her. She gave her a secretive smile.

"I have an idea and I want someone I can trusts opinion! You are the most level headed person I know and I know you will be honest with me." Serenity stated. She chewed her lip a bit nervously.

Amy nodded. She was curious about what this was about. "Of course. What is it?"

"I have a proposal I wish to bring to the Alliance. I know Mother never lets me go in to the meetings but I want that to change. I am the Princess and one day I will be queen and I think I should have a say in the meetings and be more proactive. I am tired of sitting on the sidelines like a child. "

"That's wonderful Serenity. Of course, I will back you! All of the senshi and I will."

Serenity gave her a dazzling smile. "Really? You will. Oh, Amy you do not know how happy this makes me!" She could not contain her excitement she got up and pulled Amy to a hug. "You will not be disappointed in me I promise." She said gleefully.

"I know I won't its far past time your voice be heard. By chance what is your proposal?" Amy inquired.

"Well that you will see if I can actually get in." She said.

Amy was so proud of Serenity. It was almost like in the past few days she had become more courageous and bold.

"When would you like to talk to her?" Amy asked.

"Well I am going to her office now if she is now busy. I want to go on my own though. I just wanted to make sure you would back me if I needed it." She smiled. Amy took Serenity's hands into her own.

"Serenity. We always believe in you." Amy whispered. Serenity smiled and kissed her friends cheek. She turned and left the room.

'If only Serenity can convince the Queen as easy as she did her.' Amy thought.

Serenity walked into her mother's office. The Queen was in the middle of paperwork when she entered. The Queen looked up and smiled gently. "Serenity, darling what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you of course do you have a moment?" Serenity asked. Serenity was picking at her dress. This made the Queen curious why she was nervous. She had that habit since she was a child. When she had to sing in front of people or before a speech.

"Of course I am just going over some last minute details of our proposal to ally with Nemesis for tomorrow. Did you finish with ball preparations for tomorrow?" Her mother asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yes I think you will be quite please." The Queen gave her a smile. "Good, now what is it you wish to discuss with me darling."

"I want to be a part of the Alliance meeting tomorrow." She said nervously. Her mother stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

"May I ask why?" Her mother inquired.

"Well, I am going to be Queen soon and I am far past the age of childhood. I am the Princess. I should be more active in my planets well-being and decision-making. I am tired of given task like preparing for balls and decoration for celebrations. I want to be able to make an impact and be a leader I am supposed to be. I—I spoke to some of the Senshi and they agree with me." She finished her hands making twist in her gown.

"Ok. I see. Well, I suppose you are right. You are far past a child and I guess it is time I treat you like the strong, kind, Princess you are." The Queen concluded with a gentle smile. Serenity stood in shock. Part of her did not think her mother would agree to this. Nevertheless, here she was allowing her the very thing she wished for.

"Really?" She laughed coming out of her shock. The Queen nodded gently. "OH mother thank you! I will not let you down I promise! Wait 'til I tell the girls!" She hugged her mother tightly before running off to find the senshi to tell them the news.

When she was gone, Serenity sighed. Her daughter had no idea what she was getting herself into. Things were not simply black and white and being leader of the alliance was a stressful matter. However, Serenity was right she could not keep babying her or she would break under the pressures of being a queen. She just hoped her daughter would not be crushed in the process.


	10. Of Love and Lies

****PLEASE READ! ** I am changing the rating to "M" for this story. I believe it is boarding on the edge and I am not sure how I will be taking it in future chapters. So remember this is MATURE content. As always I do NOT own Sailor Moon. I enjoyed writing this chapter as we move forward into the plot. I enjoy feedback and I love my lovely readers! Lets dig in!**

Silver Millennium

Location: Earth Palace, Kunzite's Room

Kunzite slammed the door to his room and sighed. He prayed Wrath would not back off from his word. If everything went as planned, Anne had no chance at getting this ridiculous decree passed. He began to strip off his clothes when he heard a giggle and tensed. He reached for his sword and slowly turned around. He sighed with relief.

"Mina! You scared the shit out of me!" He scolded.

She hopped off her place in his chair and sauntered over to him. She wrapped her slim arms around his neck and beamed.

"You were in heavy thought. I have been sitting here this whole time. What has you all ruffled?" She asked.

Kunzite sighed. How was it she made him forget all this frustrations just by her presence of being here? "It is nothing to concern yourself with. Why are you here?"

She gave him a disapproving look. "I am here on orders of the Queen of course. Serenity asked me to see if anything is new or changing. However, it looks like you needed me here as well."

"It has just been a frustrating pass few days. I am however happy to see you." His voice turned husky as he leaned down and planted a kiss upon her bubble gum lips. He brought her body closer to his and ran his hands down the length of her curves. His tongue delved into her mouth and he moaned. She made him lose his senses. He trailed kisses down her neck, their breathing becoming ragged. Mina broke the kiss and stepped back. Confusing him.

Regaining her breath, she spoke. "Not that I am not enjoying this because you know I am. However, you are never this worked up without a little foreplay first. So spill what is going on?"

"Endymion has been gone and I have been handling some …issues in his absence." Kunzite said while sitting down. "It seems everyone has gone bonkers."

"Ok, so I see you are not going to tell me the whole story. Is this something I should be a concerned about?" Mina asked.

"Actually no. You came at a perfect time. If things go to plan, I have resolved everything. I guess the stress has just worn me down. Nevertheless, none of that matters now that you are here. So temptingly beautiful. " Kunzite reasoned. Mina smiled and came to stand in between his legs and ran his hands through his hair.

"Flattery will get you nowhere General?" She teased.

He chuckled. "Don't I know it! I tried flattering you for weeks before you finally gave in to spend a whole day with me." She smiled softly at the memory.

"Kunz, do you ever regret meeting me? Do you think our lives would be simpler?" Mina asked softly.

"Never. Not for a second. Perhaps our lives would be simpler. However, I could not imagine not know you, loving you, and experiencing life with you. Just you being here with me changes everything. Plus, who would not remind me when I am being a pompas ass?" He teased taking her into his arms.

She tapped her chin in mock thought. "Hmm. This is true someone has to keep you in line. I might as well be the one for the job. Besides, your life would be awfully dull without me."

"This is true." He kissed her lips again.

"I told Serenity about us." She said looking into his grey eyes.

He tensed. "What did she say?"

She laughed. The sound twinkling in his ears. "She was delighted actually. Something has changed with her recently. I cannot put my finger on it though. She did say she would like to meet you."

"Well, I would be more than happy to meet the woman who you adore so much." He said

"She will adore you. You will love her too. She is hard not to love." Kunzite wanted to laugh at the irony. Maybe Endymion would have someone actually warm his cold heart. That would be a remarkable sight. His Prince losing his own game of seduction. He forgot his train of thought as Mina started nipping her way down his neck. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. She removed the garment. Her eyes roaming over the expansion of his chest. Her eyes turning dark with lust.

"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are my Lord?" She asked her voice full of seduction.

"I might of heard that somewhere." He mumbled his lips nipping at the swells of her breast. She sighed throwing her head back. He ripped the clothing off her body. He knew she loved it. She was the seductress, his love goddess, and he loved everything about her.

"I have missed you Kunz." She stated raggedly.

"I have missed you too baby. Now no more talking." She giggled as he tossed her over the bed. Letting the passion take over them.

Location: Moon, Moon Palace Staff Dining Hall

Lita would be lying if she said she was not a nervous wreck. She had changed three different times. She could not shake the nerves she had. She normally had no trouble being around Nephrite but tonight, something was different she could feel it. Especially from their almost kiss earlier. Her cheeks began to burn at the thought. She had to stop this nervousness right now. She was confident and she needed to act like the confident warrior she was. She walked into the staff wing and headed into the dining hall. She stood in shock. There stood in the middle of the room a table set for two. A candle lighting the area. Nephrite gave her a boyish grin and her stomach turned to knots.

"Good evening my lady. I was hoping you would do me the honor of joining me tonight." He bowed to her playfully.

"Of course my Lord. Is there something in particular we are celebrating?" She asked playfully.

"Yes we are celebrating friendships." He stated.

"Friendships?" She kinked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, exploring them and their depts... Perhaps even finding something more." He gave her a meaningful look. She blushed at the hidden message. She approached the table and he pulled out a chair for him. She smiled at him softly thanking him. Their first course was Moon-Berry Salad. Her favorite dish. She raised a brow at him.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" She teased.

He took a sip of his wine a smile hiding behind his glass. "A man never can reveal his secrets madam. It takes all the fun out of it. I hope it is to your liking. It is no Chef Lita dinner. But it was made by yours truly."

"MMM. It is quite delicious. If this is your first time making Moon-berry salad you have out done yourself." She stated.

"You flatter me. I am glad you like it. I have to admit I was quite nervous. I have not done something like this for someone before." He admitted.

Lita stared at him a moment. Contemplating if there was any teasing behind it. He was being truthful and she felt her heart flutter. She smiled softly at him.

"I am honored you would do something so kind for me Nephrite. I have never done this either." She stated.

"Do what?" He inquired.

"Spend a wonderful evening with a man wonderful as you." She felt heat creeping to her cheeks.

"If it makes you feel any better I have never spent an evening with a man as wonderful as me either." He teased making her laugh.

Their second course came out and they settled into quiet chatter after desert they decided to take a stroll in the gardens. They walked side by side. Lita could feel the heat of him and it made her shiver. She wonder what it would be like to be fully in his embrace. He spoke breaking her out of her trance.

"I have a question for you." He stated.

She smiled. "I probably have an answer." He chuckled.

"If I were to kiss you would you slap me?" He inquired. She froze. She turned fully and faced him. She put her hand on both sides of his face. She brought him down to her lips and kissed him softly. It was a gentle kiss. A gentle coaxing of the lips. They parted and she looked up into his eyes. He gently laid his forehead upon hers.

"I guess there's my answer." She giggled in reply.

This time he leaned down and kissed. Yes, exploring friendships was a wonderful thing to celebrate, indeed.

…

Location: Moon, Moon Stables

Serenity felt giddy as she neared the stables. All her thoughts had been consumed with him. His musky scent, his lips upon hers and the feelings he made her feel she had never known. Is this what Mina felt like every time she saw her Earth General? She could see why she was so deep in love. However, was that what Serenity was feeling? Was this love? She smiled at the thought. Once she made it to the stables, she found him feeding the white horse she had fallen in love with. He heard her approach, looked up at her, and smiled. She suddenly felt uncomfortable at the intense stare he bestowed upon her. She looked down at her simple, silk, blue dress and did not see a stain.

"You know I use to think the rumors of your beauty were exaggerated. However, now I do not feel like they even do you justice. You are beautiful." He watched as her eyes casted down and blush stained her cheeks. Endymion did not know when his lines stopped becoming scripted but every word from his mouth was true. He had not known of beauty like hers. No mere Earth girl could even compare to such beauty. Not inside or out.

"You flatter me sir. I must say you are quite beautiful as well." She smiled.

He chuckled raising a brow. "You think I am beautiful. That is a first."

"You are beautiful. Handsome does not do you justice." She grinned.

He chuckled. "Are you ready?"

She tilted her head in question. "Where are we going?"

"You shall see when we get there." He held out his hand and she took it. Electricity shot down her spine. He moved his hands down to her small waist and lifted her upon the horse. He settled upon the horse behind her and they took off. They rode for a while until he stopped upon a small clearing near a hill. Serenity gasped the first thing she noticed was from the top of the hill you had the perfect view the Earth. It was breath taking.

"I figured you would like this. I happen to stumble upon it my second day here. I suppose it helps me feel less home sick." Endymion stated.

"It's wonderful." She breathed.

"Come, I set us up a picnic. Of course, Nephrite was the one who prepared the food. I am not much of cook." He explained.

She sat down gently upon the blanket. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"This is so… wonderful. Thank you." She grinned.

"I would say it was my pleasure but it is more than that." He stated.

"More?" She inquired tilting her head.

He took her hand running his thumb gently over her baby soft skin. He brought it to his lips leaving her skin burning where his lips touched. He gently smiled. "Much more, Angel."

"Well hopefully I will have a gift soon for you to repay you." She said softly.

He arched his brow. "A gift for me? I did not expect anything in return."

"Well it is more a gift for everyone. I suppose I did something bold today and for the first time I feel excited and happy about being a Princess. I am hoping to bring a big change soon. My mother is allowing me to make my first proposal in our alliance meeting tomorrow." Serenity exclaimed.

"Wow. That is wonderful Serenity. I can see you making wonderful changes. What is it exactly you wish to propose?" He wondered.

She gave him a secretive smile and shook her head. "No, I want it to be a surprise."

He chuckled. "Ok Princess. Have it your way. But I am the best at finding out secrets." He winked.

"Hmm perhaps I might tell you if you answer a few questions of mine." She tapped her chin in thought.

He laid down in her lap his head nestled between her thighs. She blushed at being so intimate with him. He grinned up at her from his position. "What is it you wish to know?" She found herself softly running her fingers in his inky black locks and gently smiling down upon him.

"What was your life like on Earth?" She asked.

He shrugged indifferently not conveying many emotions. "I suppose it was normal. My childhood was normal. My mother was kind and gentle. Everyone she met loved her. My father was… a man of war I suppose. I knew much of war growing up. I suppose you have heard stories about the War of Beryl?" Serenity nodded. "He led the armies in the war. It was a brutal one. Our people turned against each other. It was time of distrust. He was hard but I suppose that was how he was raised. He did not think much with emotions."

"Were you apart of the army?" He shifted almost uncomfortably and blew out a sigh.

"Yes I was for a while. I was a commanding officer… I suppose you could say I was born into the position taking after my father. It was tough in the beginning. My father passed dying in battle. I had much responsibility placed on me. I did not know how to handle it for a while. My biggest fear was failing. " He struggled for the right words.

"I can imagine that would be a hard position to be in. Living up to the person your father was. I know how it feels to live in one's shadow." She trailed off. Of course, Serenity understood. Endymion realized he had not spoken about his parents in quite some time. He NEVER shared his feelings with a woman either. Nevertheless, here he was spilling his thoughts and emotion to this moon nymph.

"Do you know the Prince?" She inquired.

"Yes, we were in battle together." He stated.

"What is he like?" She asked.

Endymion struggled for the right words. "He is to himself. He is a strong leader. Not a person to beat around the bush I suppose. He can be quite arrogant but he is always trying to do what is best for his people. He does not want to be the tyrant his father was. The only people he is close with are his war generals."

"He sounds admirable." She said softly. Endymion sharply looked at her. He had not expected her to say that. She looked down and giggled at the look he gave her. "I am serious. I have heard he was really close to his mother. She recently passed away and not much longer after his father died in battle. Being thrown into leading a planet is not an easy thing. It is very admirable. I could not imagine being in such a position. My mother is a wonderful leader to know one day I will have to take her place is intimidating alone; being thrown into the leading position suddenly overnight is another story." Endymion looked at Serenity in awe. She was unknowingly praising him. Understanding his burdens. She was amazing.

"I know you must think I am crazy, but I just I understand I suppose." She continued softly. She felt his hand at her cheek.

"You are full of surprises Princess." He murmured.

"You do not even know the half of it. I have another question for you. Do you know General Kunzite?" She asked.

She caught him off guard with that question. Why would she want to know if he knew Kunzite? "Yes, I do. Why? Have a crush on him?" He teased but was jealous at the thought. Kunzite was always sneaking off and had an informant on the Moon. Could Serenity be his inside source? The thought made him murderous with rage. The image of Serenity's soft lips upon his generals.

She scoffed. "Hardly! I have not even seen him before. I uh asked because a friend of mine and him are…close I suppose you could say." She shifted uncomfortably but continued. "I suppose I just would like to know what kind he man he is. I would not want my friend to get hurt."

"Kunzite is one of the best men I know. I promise you your friend is safe. I suppose it goes without saying this friend of yours is in love with him?" She nodded bashfully. "Well Kunzite is one of the most loyal people I know, he takes care of his own, dedicated to those closest to him, and he is honestly one of the best people I know. I do not bestow that on many."

Serenity let out a sigh. "That is a relief. I was almost frightened I would have to challenge him to a duel." Endymion chuckled. "A duel?"

"That is right. I do not let my friends date just anyone. I would have to fight for her honor." She stated haughtily

"I could not imagine a petite thing as you carrying around a sword." He laughed.

"I never said I would use a sword as my weapon of choice." She wagged her finger at him. He sat up interested. "What would your weapon of choice be?"

"Seduction of course." She slyly smiled. This surprised him. The pure angel of the moon a seductress. She leaned into him closer and his breath caught. She smelled of honey and vanilla. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. She leaned in closer. He could feel her breath on his lips. Closing his eyes, he leaned in being caught off guard when he felt himself being pushed to the ground. He sputtered in shock. She was laughing now. Clutching her stomach. "You should have seen the look on her face."

He growled. "If I was you princess, I would start running." She stopped laughing suddenly. Serenity gulped and took off running. Endymion chases after the little angel and surprisingly she was fast. He grinned to himself but he was faster. She ran down the hill and ended up missing a step. Like the clumsy girl, she tripped and began rolling down the hill. Laughter spilled from her lips. Endymion not approaching her too fast tripped and began tumbling too. That ended at the bottom both laughing out of breath laying side by side. Endymion felt as if he could burst. He had not remembered the last time he had been this happy this care free. He turned and looked at Serenity. She was flushed from exertion and laughter. She was stunning. He found his laughing dying and himself drowning in her eyes. He rolled over propping himself over here. She stared at him silently, as if she was studying him. Slowly he leaned down and captured her sweet lips. She sighed into the kiss. She dreamt of his lips all night and the burning sensation he ignited in her. She wrapped his arms around his neck bringing him closer. He settled his weight in between her legs. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her body innocently rubbing against his own. He began to trail kisses down her neck, her breathing becoming harsher.

He felt himself harden. Her little whimpers and pants beginning to drive him mad. He nipped at her swells. Shaped like beautiful silver half-moons peeking out from her dress. He brought his hand up cupping her breast through the material of her dress; he felt her nipples harden in her arousal. She emitting a soft moan beneath them.

"Darien!" She gasped. She stared at him with utter trust and it astounded him. She was so damn beautiful.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked his voice becoming hoarse with passion.

She shook her head. "No, don't stop." He continued the kneading of her breast. Bringing his head back down to capture her lips once more. She began rubbing her hips against his grinding into his erection. He groaned loud into her mouth. She was going to kill him. It was the sweetest torture. She ran her hands down his clothed stomach pulling his tunic from his trousers. She snuck her small hands under his shirt and around to his back grazing her nails slightly against his taunt muscles. He had to stop this now. It was getting out of hand. He was not going to take her innocence here, certainly not like this. He broke this kiss. Running a hand through his hair. Damn it. He wanted her. His body was on fire. This was no longer about making her pay.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her voice still filled with passion. He shook his head rapidly.

"No, No! Trust me nothing is wrong, Angel. I just I was getting to carried away. You seem to make me lose my mind." She blushed prettily. He laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Come Angel. It is getting late. We do not need them looking for you." He got up his arousal still painfully obvious. He took her hand and pulled her up. He wrapped his arm around her and led her to the horse.

"I have decided to name her Amil. It means hope." She stated softly running her hands through the mane of the beautiful creature.

He nodded. "Amil, what a fitting name."

How fitting it truly was. Amil brought Darien and her together. Hope is what they had to look forward too. The hope of this lasting forever and for a changing future. Serenity knew what she had to say next.

"My surprise, I want to tell you it." She turned to him.

"You do not have to." He said.

"I know, but I want to. I am going to ask my alliance members to induct Earth into the Silver Alliance." She stated suddenly. Looking at him for his reaction.

"Wha- What?" He barely managed out. "Why?"

"It's time this ends. I want the best for my people. Earth and the Moon were so close long ago. It is time for a change. The trade could be so prosperous for both economies; both Lunarians and Terrans would have to be jailed for falling in love with one another. Our armies can be stronger and all this tension will be gone. It would be a new generation. A new hope." She finished passionately.

His breathing became ragged and his blood ran cold. None of this made sense. "But, that does not make any sense. We are going to be at war?"

She laughed absurdly. "War? We are not going to war with Earth."

He looked confused. "You are sure of that?"

She nodded. "Of course. I may be kept in the dark about somethings but I always know about things like that. My Senshi would have told me. The last meeting they decided to keep the peace with Earth."

Endymion felt sick. Anne lied. Which meant that Serenity was truly the innocent and loving girl who cared for her people. That there was no threat. He had to speak to Nephrite and fast. They had fucked up. HE had fucked up.

"Darien are you alright?" She asked. He nodded mutely.

"Yeah. I am tired is all come on let's get you back."

He could not believe how stupid he had been and how blind. He could feel the anger in him rising. Lady Anne was going to have hell to pay.

….

Location: Moon, Palace Ball Room

Raye quietly made her way to the ballroom. The queen had left her a note saying she needed help with some final changes for tomorrow night's ball. She entered the ballroom. Everything seemed finished for the most part. Perhaps she wanted a second opinion.

"Your Majesty?" Raye called out. She heard a throat clear behind her and turned around. She almost groaned allowed.

"What are you doing in here?" She barked.

"Good evening Harry. How are you?" He asked beaming at Raye.

"I was fine until I saw you." She muttered. She did not know what about the handsome man got under her skin. "You have to leave. I am meeting the Queen. She wanted me to help her with…. Wait a minute. Why are you here? The Queen is not coming is she? This is some stupid ploy to get me to meet you. URG!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You are impossible!"

"Impossibly sexy would you say?" He smirked.

"Get. This. Through. Your. Thick. Head. I do NOT want to date you." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Listen, I just think you are beautiful. The first time I saw you I figured you would never talk to a person like me so I just tried the funny approach. However, I am sorry I will leave you alone now." He sighed dejected.

"Wait… Ok, ONE evening together. Do not even thinking about touching or kissing me or it is over!" She stated.

"Yes! You will not be disappointed." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with. By the way my name is Raye." She muttered leading the way.

"Raye Harriet Bush? What a weird name." He thought allowed.

…

Location: Earth, Kunzite's Chambers

A loud knocking awoke Kunzite from his slumber. He rose groggily. Mina and he had made love for hours before she had to depart back to the moon. He succumb to his slumber briefly after her departure. He put on his robe and made his way to the door. He the door to reveal Zoicite. He looked pale.  
"Zoicite! What's the matter?" He asked quickly.

"Kunz…Lord Wrath was assassinated last night." Kunzite felt his blood run cold.

***Mwahahah! I know you hate me! But I love cliff hangers! Keeps the suspense!****


	11. Truths and Heartbreaks

**AN: Hi guys! I am back! I am so happy to bring you this next chapter. I hope you people are ready. Also, check out my new story "New Moon Order". Enjoy!**

 **As always, I love EVERYONE OF YOU! In addition, I do NOT own Sailor Moon!**

 _ **Silver Millennium**_

 _ **Moon Palace, Servants Quarters**_

Endymion made his way back to his room with a purpose. Taking long strides, his mind racing a mile a minute. He had royally screwed up. They were in trouble if they did not figure out a way to get out of this fast there was going to be an actual war on the horizon. Opening the door, he saw Neph sitting on his bed, his eyes were closed but a goofy smile adorned his face. He opened his eyes regarding Endymion's presence.

"Hello Endy, have an amazing night? I sure did." Nephrite stated.

"I do not have time for your love life gossip Nephrite. We are screwed. I fucked up. We need to leave back to Earth the first chance we get." Endymion started gathering his clothing and taking things out of his drawer frantically.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Endymion. Did something happen with the Princess?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes! I mean not exactly. Look, Anne set this whole thing up. The Moon does not want to go to war. The evil bitch set this whole thing up. Serenity is making a proposal in the morning about accepting Earth into the Alliance." Endymion sat on the bed putting his head in his hands.

"Jesus…. How are we going to get ourselves out of this one?" Nephrite ran a finger through his hair. He started pacing back and forth.

"We have to leave. As soon as possible. If we just disappear no one will suspect anything." Endymion reasoned.

"Maybe… but what if this deal goes through with us being a part of the Silver Alliance? You will have to meet with the Princess and the Queen and they will know the truth. They will think we were spying or trying to plot against them." Endymion sighed. He let his emotions get the better of him. He did not think rationally going into this whole thing. His father would have never done something like this. It just goes to show he could never live up to that.

"Let's take this one step at time. When is Serenity making the proposal?"

"Tomorrow morning." Endymion answered

"Maybe the Alliance will vote against it. They have never approved it before. The Princess is new to council and does not know how ruthless they can be. Surely, they will not change their mind so quickly just because the Princess proposes it. Let us wait and see if they approve and then go from there. IF they do not we can leave; make an excuse why we have to return home." Endymion nodded in agreement for the first time he found himself praying for the Alliance to disagree with Earth joining them.

"Good idea. But what if it is approved?" Endymion asked.

"I have not got that far in my thought process yet. For right now let us pray that it is not." Nephrite stated solemnly.

For right now, Endymion had to agree the only thing they could do now is pray and wait.

….

 _ **Location: Moon Palace, Council Room**_

Serenity paced back and forth in front of the door to the council room. This was her moment. The moment to prove to her mother, her friends, her people, and most of all the Alliance leaders that she was going to be a fitting Queen. Gathering her strength and confidence, she entered the council room. She felt quite small upon entering. Everyone looked at her. Steading her breath, she smiled at everyone.

"Good Morning. Thank you for having me today." She curtsied.

"Good Morning Darling, come join us we were just starting." Serenity nodded to the seat next to her.

"So first on our agenda this morning, we will address any new proposal. Would anyone like to start?" The Queen asked.

"I would like to start Mother." The Princess stated shakily. Her mother raised a slim brow to her daughter.

"Ok, Serenity you may speak to the Council." Serenity stood.

Clearing her throat, she began. "Well, I would like to talk about inducting a new planet into the Alliance."

"Actually darling, that is why we are here today. To discuss Nemesis becoming of the alliance. I see you and Diamond must have done some chatting." She gave her daughter a wink.

"No, I am not talking about Nemesis. I was actually talking about Earth." Silence seemed to spread around the room. She decided to continue. "Well, I have been to the villages, and have heard their opinions. Many still participate the full moon celebration. It has been a part of our culture for years. We have not had conflict with them in decades. They have so much to offer to the trade. Not to mention they could help train our warriors, their war tactics our much more advanced than ours. "Looking at everyone in the room to see their reactions, she felt her stomach begin to drop. Suddenly, she heard Diamond begin to laugh.

"That is the most ridiculous idea I have heard. Seriously, they are barbarians." Serenity was seething.

"I was not aware you were a part of this council… yet anyways." She sneered.

"I do not agree with Diamonds way of putting it but he is right. That is just ridiculous." The Queen of Mars spoke. "Mars is perfectly capable of training the Moon Warriors in the way of war."

"No offense, but when is the last time Mars has actually been at war? The Earth just won the war against Beryl." Serenity defended. The queen remained silent. "Besides what about what our people want? I have spoken to" Serenity was cut off by her mother.

"Darling, you have spoken to villagers. I know our people's voice matters but they do not always know what is best for the state of the Moon." The Queen reasoned.

"Then why have you always made me cater to our people. Be out with our villagers and hear their interest?" Serenity asked not believing her own mother was not backing her.

"Because let's be honest Princess, someone has to be out looking pretty and keeping up appearances while the big boys deal with the real matters. You cannot honestly think your mother thinks you are ready for this council. One of the reason's we are getting married." Diamond stated smugly. Serenity felt like a bucket of ice had been dropped on her head.

Looking sharply at her mother, she felt herself begin to shake. "What is he talking about?" The Queen did not answer.

"Serenity we should talk about this later." She reasoned.

"No! Did you promise me to him? Did you?" Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

The Queen sighed. "Yes, I did. Serenity you are not ready to become Queen… the Moon needs a strong leader."

"I am strong mother! However, you would not ever know that because you are too busy sheltering me and lying to me. So, why let me come into the council meeting! You were just setting me up for failure… How could you?" She whispered.

"Serenity, we will discuss this later. We have papers to sign to induct Nemesis into the Alliance." Serenity stated calmly.

"Fine, Queen Serenity. You do that. Sign your damn papers! I will be off being a bubble headed princess like usual." Serenity stormed out of the room. Silence filled the room.

"Serenity!" The Queen stood there in shock. Serenity had never spoken to her in such a manner.

"She will be fine. She is just being emotional." Diamond dismissed. The Queen said nothing. She sighed. "Maybe I should go check on her."

"I will after the meeting. I will talk some sense into her." Diamond soothed. The queen nodded softly. What had she done…?

…

 _ **Location: Earth, Earth Court Room**_

"Order!" Judge Winston shouted. "I am only heading this council until the return of our Prince. I am sure you have all heard the dreadful news of the murder of one our own, Lord Wrath. It has been brought to my attention there has been treason committed among us."

Kunzite looked up sharply at the Judge. How did he know? Was he and Zoicite not the only ones to have known of Anne's treachery?

"I am very sadden to announce the treachery of one of our most trusted. This very person allies their self closely to the Prince. They murdered wrath in cold blood to further their own agenda. Guards! Please arrest General Kunzite!"

"WHAT! This is insane! Let go of me! Winston you are a fool! I did not murder WRATH!" He screamed. Pulling himself out of the grip of the guards, he punched one of them in the face.

"Lady Anne has proof. You went to Lord Wraths last night, murdered him in cold blood, and when you returned you were seen with the head Senshi of the Moon." Winston stated harshly. "How do you explain that General?

"You are a fool if you think I did this! Lady Anne has set this whole thing up! She has been filling everyone with lies! She is murdered her own brother!" Winston waved him off. "You don't think it odd he was killed the day her decree was going to be voted upon?"

"Precisely why you needed to get rid of him. He was going to go against your wishes." Lady Anne hissed at him. Kunzite seethed. Before he knew it, he spit in her direction. Rage filled his eyes.

"Fuck you bitch!" He roared.

"Guards take this man away." They began pulling Kunzite out of the room.

"Zoicite! Find the Prince and fast! Do not let them frame you too." Kunzite shouted.

Zoicite turned to Judge Winston. "Your honor! This is a huge mistake! You must listen to me."

"I have all the evidence I need General! Now I would cease upon the matter unless you would like to join your colleague in a cell!" Zoicite hardened his jaw. He had to bring Endymion home…. And fast. He was surely next.

….

 _ **Location: Moon**_

Serenity ran. Flying past servants, telling her to watch where she was going. Not caring, all she could do was run and she knew exactly whom she was running too. As soon as she saw the stables, she saw him. He was hauling hay to the horses. After watching him lay the hay down, she ran full force into his arms.

"Darien!" Wrapping her arms around him, she looked up at him and kissed him passionately. She put all her emotions into this kiss. Her anger, passion, sadness, and most of all her love into it. She gasped and her mouth opened allowing him to slide his tongue in. She realized she could care less it was broad daylight. He was what she needed more than anything. Breaking off this kiss, he looked into her eyes. Taking the pads of his thumbs, he whipped the tears from hers.

Concern filled his eyes. "Serenity, what is wrong?"

"Come on let's get out of here." She pulled at him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To our spot." She said. Before he could utter a word, she mounted the horse and took off. He sighed he grabbed Midnight ridding after her. He could not let her go in her emotional state alone. Racing after her at high speed, he noticed she was riding at break neck speed.

"Serenity slow down!" Heading his warning, she slowed a little bit. He sighed in relief. They made it to the clearing surprisingly in one piece.

Hoping off his horse Darien made his way to Serenity. "Serenity will you please tell me what is wrong?"

"Everything!" She shouted.

"Everything?" He inquired.

"Yes, my life is fucked up!" Shocked, he was not use to her using such language. HE raised his brows.

"Your life is fucked up?" Trying to make meaning of her outburst.

"Yes what are you a fucking parrot!' She hissed to him.

"Whoa, hold on. I am just trying to make sense of what has you all upset." He placed his finger under her chin bringing her gaze to his. Tears started threatening to spill from her eyes.

"She is making me marry Diamond." She whispered brokenly. "She did not believe in me. She made me a fool in front of the alliance. She did not even try to back my choice by allowing Earth into the Alliance. She is marrying me off to Diamond and let me make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

Endymion felt his blood begin to boil. Her mother was a fool.

"Diamond… he is awful Darien. He had made it more than clear he wants me nothing for nothing more than my title and body. He will break me. HE gets off on belittling others. She is sentencing me to death. How did this happen?" She cried. He took her in his arms and began rubbing her back. Placing soft kisses all upon her cheek, her hair, and her forehead. He loved her.

"Are you sure your mother is going to make you marry him?" He asked.

"Yes! They told me themselves. She doesn't even care." She sobbed.

"I will not allow you to marry him." She whipped a tear from her eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

"How? You cannot do anything. It is out of our hands." She stated.

He simply shook his head. "No, it is never out of your hands. What happen to the girl last night who was going to save the world? Who was going to take the council by storm? You have fire in you Princess. Diamond and your mother be damned. Do not let a setback burn out you fire. You have the potential to be the best Queen the galaxy has ever seen. If your mother can't see that, then perhaps she should take a look at herself."

"Darien… Do you mean that?" She whispered.

"Of course, I love you, Serenity. I have been trying to deny it up until this point but damn it all." He pulled her roughly into a passionate kiss. Serenity at first was too shocked to respond. Soon she found herself responding. Wrapped up in him she could not tell where she ended and he began. They were one soul. She felt Darien's hands sliding down her body. She moaned into his mouth. Groaning in respond, he molded his hand to her breast. Hardening at the feeling of her nipples, he felt is veins turn to fire. She gasped never having felt a way before.  
"Darien." She moaned out. She felt her knees giving out. They both lowered to the ground, breaking contact.  
"I love you too." She whispered out. He captured her lips again the heat boiling over. Damn his mission, Lady Anne, the council, Diamond, the Queen, and just all of it. The only thing that mattered to Endymion in this moment was Serenity. She slid her small hands underneath his tunic reveling in the feel of his taunt muscles. She tugged at the garment and before she knew it, Darien was tossing it over his head discarding it. She took him in. All tan and roped muscle. Adonis defined. He began kissing her neck, trailing hot opened mouth kisses. Serenity felt as if her heart would explode with all these feelings. She felt moisture build at the apex of her thighs. He began slipping the straps of her shoulder trailing kisses down it. Never had Endymion been enraptured in such beauty. Before she knew it, Serenity was free of her dress leaving her in her small, white, laced panties.  
Endymion raked his gaze of her body. His pants were becoming unbearably tight. Serenity was a goddess. Her tiny waist making her already ample breast seem bigger. He looked up to her face, noticing her gaze was lowered to the ground.

"Serenity look at me." He rasped out. Her gaze slid up to meet his. Taking her face with both hands he laid kisses over her face.

"You're perfect." He meant every word. She gave him a shy smile.

"I believe you will need to remove your trousers, sir." She teased.

"Oh really?" He kinked his brow at her.

"Yes, it is only fair." He began to remove his trousers, leaving them both only in their underwear. He wrapped Serenity back into his arms, lowering her to the grass beneath the shaded tree. They locked together in another earth-shattering kiss. Serenity knew she was on the brink of making a terrible mistake but she could not bring herself to care. How could something so right be so wrong?

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered.

She nodded with no fear in her eyes. "Yes, I want you. I want this. I want us."

Sliding her panties to the side, he slipped two fingers inside her wetness. She moaned, eyes widening at the intrusion. He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly. Stretching her tight, virgin, walls. Preparing her for what was to come. He could not get enough of her sweet mewls of pleasure.

"Darien I- I feel like" She stopped mid-sentence she could not explain the feeling of this nova that was about to erupt in her body. However, he already knew.

"Shh. It is ok. I got you beautiful." He whispered. Before she could respond, Serenity bursted. Her body wracking with her first orgasm. She moaned out his name. In all her life, she never knew of such wonderful sensations. Endymion watched her with eyes full of lust. He never had a woman respond to him with such need. She was all flushed, breathing ragged and he never knew such beauty could exist. From the straining in his underwear, he knew he could not wait any longer. Removing their last garments he hovered herself over Serenity. His member poised at her slick entrance. Rubbing the mammoth tip against her moist opening. They both hissed in pleasure.

He laid a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I am afraid it's going to hurt in the beginning but I promise it will get better."

Nodding in responds, she gave him a gentle smile. Slowly he slipped into her heat. Realizing it was not going to be easier this way, he quickly thrust deeply inside her. She gasped out in pain; tears were falling down her cheeks. He bent down kissing the tears away. He gripped the ground harshly. Trying to urge himself not move until she was ready. The pleasure already coursing hot through his veins. Only when he felt her start to relax did he move. Slowly began thrusting into her virgin body. He groaned not able to contain the lust he felt for the moon goddess beneath him. Soon Serenity began to respond, meeting his thrust with her hips. Never in her life had she felt these sensations. Endymion felt her fingers dragging down his back and he gritted his teeth. He was not sure how much longer he could hold back. However, he was determined to make this good for her.  
"Darien, harder!" She gasped out and he picked up the speed. Watching her in amazement as she thrashed back and forth with pleasure. Speeding up his pace, he felt her clench around him. Moaning out his name as her orgasm took over. Soon after, Endymion followed before collapsing over body completely spent. They both laid naked in the soft grass locked in each other's embrace.

"That was wonderful…" She broke the silence.

He smiled down at her laying a kiss to her temple. It was wonderful. Wonderful could not even describe the feeling he was having. She was amazing.

"I have just done the worse thing imaginable and I do not feel horrible at all." She giggled to herself.

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well it is forbidden for me to sleep with anyone before I am married. It is borderline treason to sleep with a Terran." Endymion felt the full force of what they had done hit him. He stood abruptly and started gathering his clothing.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head frantically.

"This! This is wrong! We made a mistake." He shouted. She stood up running over to him grabbing him by his arm.

"Don't say that! It was wonderful." She cried.

He sighed. "Serenity, do you realize what we've done? You slept with a man not your husband, you are engaged to prince Diamond, and do you think he will not find out? Did you not think of the consequences you would face?"

"Well you sure weren't asking these questions earlier!" She shouted.

"I was not exactly in my right mind to ask those questions!"

"So I was? We were both taken over by passion!" She shouted back.

"This is wrong Serenity. Get dressed damn it." He hissed.

Tears started cascading down her cheeks. "I do not care! You said we could be together no matter what! You told me to fight! This is me fighting! Why are you pushing me away?"

Taking hold of her shoulders, he looked into her eyes. "I could not bear you being charged with treason. IF something happened to you, it would be my fault. I will not allow that to happen! We can do this. You do not even know me. You do not know the man I was on Earth. I think it is best I leave soon. No matter how much we want this it cannot be."

"Do not say that!" She cried out. "I know you feel this is right. I know you feel the pull between us. We can make this work!"

He knew he was going to have to say something to hurt her. It was the only way to save her.

"We can't make this work! Get that through your thick bubblehead! Your mother was right; you would not be able to rule this kingdom! You are too busy with your head in the clouds! Grow up Serenity!" He felt sick by the look in her eyes. He knew he had done what he set out to accomplish. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't mean that" She whispered brokenly.

"I do. You are fool to think otherwise. Now let us get back and just pretend none of this never happened." He sneered.

They rode back to the palace in silence. When they reached the stables Endymion placed both horses back in the stables not even giving Serenity a glance. He could not stand to see the look in her eyes. HE knew it would show her broken heart and would further tearing his apart.

"Darien." Serenity whispered.

Looking up, what he saw broke his heart. She had tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"Do me one last favor?" She asked. He nodded not feeling the courage to speak.

She walked slowly to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tilted her head up. "Kiss me, one last time." Their lips touched and the passion erupted. He could cry at the feeling. It was slow, and agonizingly sweet. Pouring all their love into this final kiss. When it ended, it left them breathless. With that, she ran back into the palace without a glance back. Taking Endymion's heart with her.

Little did both of them know a pair of Gray eyes had been watching them the whole time.


	12. Arrest the Prince!

**AN: Hiya! It has been a little bit since the last update! My apologies! I am so happy for you people to read this next installment of Treason of the Heart! I adore all my reviews so keep them coming! I would like to hear your feedback and theories of what is to come! I hope you guys are out enjoying your summer! You know the usual I do NOT own Sailor Moon!**

 **Silver Millennium**

 **Location: Moon Palace, Serenity's Chambers**

Serenity spent the rest of the day crying her bed. Her heart felt heavy; the break was unbearable. She lost her virginity and her heart all in one day. That was her luck. She heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in." She muffled from her pillow.

Mina came in. Serenity looked at her. She had a grim look on her face.

"Serenity. What's wrong?" Serenity felt more tears build.

"I messed up Mina." She started to sob again. Serenity felt Mina wrap her arms around her.

"Sere it's going to be ok." She whispered.

"My heart is broken Min." She cried.

"What happened Sere?" Mina whispered.

"I-I did something terrible." She cried. "I fell in love with a man from Earth."

"Serenity…" Mina sighed.

"Please do not lecture me right now. I know how stupid I am. It does not matter anymore anyways. He does not want me." Serenity reasoned.

Mina gripped Serenity's shoulders. "Oh Sere, you are not stupid. Love cannot be helped, trust me I know I am the Goddess of Love after all." She winked and Serenity gave a weak laugh. "Besides what man in his right mind would not want you! You are wonderful!"

"He does not think so."

"He probably is just confused. I know it hurts right now. It will get better slowly in time. You will have me there every step of the way." She hugged the girl to her.

"Thank you Mina."

"I hate to be the bearer the bad news but your mother needs to speak to you she said it's urgent so let's clean you up." Mina took Serenity by the hand and guided her to the bathroom to fix her face and hair.

"With a little bit of makeup it will barely look like you have been crying." Mina cheered.

"What does mother want?" Serenity asked.

"I am not sure but it seemed serious." Serenity remain quiet. All she needed was more bad news.

Mina finished powdering Serenity's face. "There! Much better." She nodded approval at her work. "Now let's get headed to your mother's office." Serenity followed Mina. Dreading what was to come.

….

 **Location: Moon Palace, Servant's Quarters.**

Endymion walked into his room. What he saw made him froze. Three sets of eyes looked at him.

"Zoicite. Why are you here?" He asked. "Are you here to teach singing lessons?"

"Endymion it's bad." The room became tense.

"What is wrong?" He demanded.

"Wrath has been murdered." Zoicite stated.

Endymion sat down slowly on the bed. "What? How did this happen?"

"We believe that Lady Anne was behind it but that is not all… they arrested Kunzite for Wrath's murder." Zoicite continued.

"What? That's absurd!" He shouted.

"We know. They won't release him until you return."

Endymion sighed nodding his head. This was the best time to leave anyway. After breaking it off with Serenity, he could leave and never return. His stomach felt sick at the thought.

"I guess we should get ready to head home then." He concluded.

Nephrite nodded. "I have already told them of our departure it has been approved."

"What about Lita?" Jadeite asked. Nephrite looked pained. Endymion understood.

"It is best I leave without telling her. She will find someone better than me." He mumbled. "I will bring nothing good into her life."

"Man, Harry and I were just hitting it off too." Jadeite huffed. Zoicite looked at him warily but chose to say nothing.

"I suppose we should get packing." Endymion concluded.

"I will update you as you get ready. Anne has accused Kunzite of treason to the Earth. She claims he murdered Wrath after he went to visit him. She also has claimed Kunzite is having relations with one of the Moon's Senshi." Zoicite explained.

They all looked at him sharply.

"It's true. Serenity told me. He has been seeing Mina the Princess of Venus." Endymion concluded.

"How did we not know this?" Nephrite asked.

"You know Kunzite is a private man. I know even though he is in love with her, he is no way a traitor to the Earth. Anne is using this discovery to frame him." Endymion said fiercely.

"I wonder how she is gathering all this information. How does she know so much intel from the Moon?" Jadeite asked.

"It seems someone close to the Royals is leaking information." Zoicite stated.

They all became quiet thinking the same thing. Someone was not to be trusted. …

 **Location: Earth, Terran Prison Grounds**

Kunzite was going crazy. He had been in prison for three days now. Three days of being treated as if he was scum of the Earth. IF that was not enough to drive him insane, his cellmate was. He constantly was babbling about things Kunzite could not understand. One of these moments were a time he could have banged his head against the wall. His cellmate was shouting and going crazy. Kunzite could not take it anymore.

"Please be quiet!" Kunzite shouted at the crazed man.

The man halted his muttering. "I will not! I will be heard! They will know the gem is coming and he's going to destroy us all!"

Sighing to himself Kunzite rolled his eyes. This old fool was not going to let this go.

"He will be coming with the witch! Her hair is bright red! She spills bright red blood on the floor murdering those around her!" He continued.

It was going to be a long night for Kunzite….

…

 **Location: Moon, Palace.**

Serenity entered her mother's private office. Venus standing behind her. Her mother looked up a nodded for her to sit.

"Thank you Venus for getting Serenity. You may go." Venus bowed and turned shutting the door behind her.

Sighing the Queen looked Serenity in the eye. "I believe I owe you an apology."

Looking up from her lap Serenity stared at her mother in surprise.

"What?" Serenity asked baffled.

"I owe you an apology. Those things you said yesterday…. You were right darling. I should have asked you about marrying Diamond. I should have asked you about how you felt about it." Sighing the queen stood up. "Your father and I prayed for you. We tried for so long to get pregnant. There were nights I would cry myself to sleep. I would stay up wondering why I could not conceive. When I least expected it, it happened. I finally got pregnant and Aaron and I were ecstatic. I still remember the day I told him. WE could not believe we were going to have a baby girl… you were so perfect. Your father and I would hold you and just spend all night watching you as you slept." Her mother was miles away smiling in the land of what use to be. "After I lost your father, I was so scared I was going to lose you too. Therefore, I guess I sheltered you. I was so afraid someone would take you or hurt you. I wanted you to live in complete bliss. When I agreed for you to marry Diamond. I thought I was making the right choice so you could keep that spark you always have had. I told you the reason why I did not want you to rule alone because you were not strong enough. However, the truth is I am not strong enough. I am not strong enough because I do not want you to grow up. To every have, harm come to you. I was so blinded with my worry I did not see the woman you are becoming." Serenity had tears trickling down her face. Launching herself into her mother's arms, she clung to her.

"I hope you can forgive me." Her mother whispered.

Serenity looked into her eyes. "OF course mother. I love you so much."

"And I you my darling." Her mother cupped her cheek.

"Please do not make me marry Diamond mother. He is awful to me." Her mother sighed but nodded.

"He will not be happy but no papers have been signed." Serenity smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" She hugged her mother and rushed to the door. "I have to tell the girls the big news." She squealed.

The queen smiled softly. Maybe things would be ok after all.

Serenity rushed down the hall. She came to a halt when she saw Darien with his belongings. He looked at her. She almost thought she saw pain in his eyes.

"You are leaving?" She whispered.

He furrowed his brow and turned behind him to speak. "Neph, meet Jed and Zoi. I will be there shortly." He turned his attention to Serenity. He was not trying to callous by not telling her goodbye. He knew it was going to be extremely hard for him to do so.

"I have to return home. Somethings have come up." He stated gruffly.

Serenity felt a lump form in her throat but shook her head. "I see."

He sighed. To hell with this. He stepped closer to her, pulled her into his arms and captured her lips once more. She tensed at first. Then relaxed and sighed into the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes after breaking apart.

"Well, well, I guess my eyes were not deceiving me after all." They heard a voice sneer from behind them. Diamond.

"I saw your little show yesterday at the stables. Now you both are brave enough to lock lips out in the open. How brave…" He gave a chilling smile.

"You won't have to worry about Darien anymore Diamond, he is returning to Earth after today so leave him be." Serenity stated.

He raised a brow at her and laughed. "Worried why would I be worried? You are going to be my wife after all."

"Over my dead body." Endymion sneered.

"That can be arranged." Diamond stated.

Serenity put her hand on Darien's chest. "Go, I will handle Diamond."

"I am not leaving you here to deal with him."  
"Please go! I could not bear for something to happen to you! Please before my mother or council find out about us." He stood there a moment and sighed. He squeezed her hand one last time. "I will see you again." He whispered before taking off to the teleport room. She felt tears fall.

"How sweet. You will learn to forget about him. Especially after our wedding." Serenity felt a smile tug at her lips.

"I am afraid there will be no wedding Diamond. My mother and I have spoken she is allowing me to break it off." She smiled in satisfactory. Unfortunately, Diamond's evil glint became darker.

"Oh I do not think so little Princess, you see, I know a little secret." He smiled. "Your little stable boy is not who he says he is. He has been tricking you this whole time. He is the Prince of Earth."

"You are lying!" Serenity shouted.

"I am not. Not only did you have an affair with a man not your husband you have borderline committed treason. What will you mother, your friends and your council say to that? Their leader having a relationship with the Prince of Earth. Your little Prince was trying to condemn you to prison. Why would the Prince lie? Or better yet why would he lie about being a stable boy?" Serenity's breaths were coming out heavy. She felt the world spin.

"So I suggest you marry more or you will never see outside of a jail cell again." He sneered.

"You are wrong! Darien would not lie to me!

"I will make you a wager. If he is not the Prince of Earth, I will not force you to marry me. If he is, you will be mine."

"Deal!" He smiled.

"Perfect."

…

 **Location: Earth, Terran Palace**

Endymion, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite arrived at the palace teleportation room. Endymion quickly rushed to the office of Judge Winston. He barged in without knocking.

"My Prince, I have seen you have returned. I hope everything is well." Winston stated.

"It is not well actually, I demand the release of my General immediately!" He raged.

"Your majesty, General Kunzite is being held for allegations of treason and murder." The judge reasoned.

"I am aware. Now do what I saw and release him now! Do not make me ask again." Judge Winston's jaw hardened but he nodded. He ordered the guards to release Kunzite.

"It has been done my Prince." Endymion nodded.

"Kunzite is in my care to further notice, he is not to be spoken to or questioned. I will release him of his duties as General until these allegations have been cleared. Is that understood?" Winston nodded in agreement. Watching a raging Endymion leave.

Endymion had a red head he needed to speak to.

Kunzite looked up at the sound of footsteps. The faces of Jadeite and Nephrite appeared. He stood up abruptly. "You are back!"

Nephrite nodded. "Were breaking your ass out of here. Endymion got you released." Kunzite thanked God. If he was left with this crazy fool one more night, he was sure to actually commit murder.

"I cannot believe they arrested you!" Jadeite shouted.

"I cannot either but thankfully I am out of there." Kunzite rubbed his wrist getting blood flowing.

"Where is Endymion?" Kunzite asked.

"He is headed to his office to speak with Lady Anne. He knows of what she has done." Kunzite nodded perhaps all this would be put to end soon.

"How did it go on the Moon?" Kunzite asked. Nephrite sighed.

"Do you have time? It is quite the long story…"

Endymion stalked his way to his office. Hell blazing in his eyes. He was a fool Not one to take things lightly, he was going to make this bitch pay for messing with him. He opened the door the vixen leaning across his desk. A hungry look adorned her face.

"Endy! Your home baby." She cooed. She sauntered over throwing her arms around him. Pushing her away, she looked at him stunned.

"I am not your baby. Not cut the shit and sit down." She huffed eyes blazing.

"You have 20 minutes to gather your things and leave the palace. You will regret the day you fucked with me."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You lied to me, the Moon never wanted to go war with us, however you almost caused a damn war! You have shamed by good General's name, had him arrested and murdered Wrath in the process." He yelled.

"I have no idea what you speak of." She twirled her hair.

"Bullshit! You lying bitch! I hate being made a fool Anne. So I am going to do you the biggest favor of your life and let you leave and never be seen again." He raged.

"Be aware of what you are doing Endymion." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh I am aware of what I am doing. I'm doing everything in my power not to execute you right now." He whispered venomously.

"You will regret this Endymion. I am not finished." She argued back.

"You will find me a nasty enemy Anne. Bring it on, bitch." She screeched and left.

Endymion knew this was not over… not yet anyways.

He sighed. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was see Serenity. He had left her with Diamond. She could suffer consequences for his stupidity and for his foolishness. He decided to walk to his room. He wanted nothing but a warm shower and finally be in his own bed. He stepped into his room and was shocked at the sight.

He blinked a few times making sure he was not hallucinating. There she was. Serenity sitting on his bed, in her hand was a picture frame she glanced down at him intently. Uh oh.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?" She looked up at him. A hurt look in her eye.

"I came to prove myself wrong. To prove you were not Prince Endymion. Apparently, the man I met on the Moon does not exist. Instead in his place stands a liar." She whispered.

He said nothing. Not knowing what to say.

"Why? Why would you do that? What is it that you wanted? To make me a fool? To ruin me or was it to cause a war." She whispered.

"In the beginning, all of it. I came to ruin you and your mother. However, after I go to know you… I fell in love with you."

"Don't. Don't you dare. You're lying!" She sneered.

"Serenity! Listen to me, I was misinformed and I was told you and your mother were plotting a war against the Earth. SO I came to the Moon to seduce and ruin you. I was wrong and I fucked everything up. That is why I left. I did not want to hurt you anymore. I never expected to love you."

"Please you are no better than Diamond! At least Diamond never pretends to be a kind and gentle man. Therefore, I suppose that makes you even worth Darien…. Endymion whoever you are!" She screamed. Endymion stepped forward and grabbed her.

"Do not ever say that! I would never treat you like Diamond! I love you damn it!" He smashed her lips to his. She protested at first before giving in to the passion. The kiss was demanding and fierce. Serenity and Endymion put all their pent up frustration into this kiss. She moaned into his mouth, tingles shooting up her spine. He pushed her back onto his bed, tossing his shirt to the side. He covered her with his body, running his hands down her soft curves. Endymion slipped her silk dress off. He broke this kiss, his eyes roaming over her body hungrily. She wore no bra; just a small pare of pink lace panties. He growled his approval before taking a perk nipple in his mouth making her arch with need. She raked her fingernails down his back. Serenity was lost. She knew she should be mad and she had went back home. Yet, she could not bring herself to care. He kissed his way down her belly before stopping at her panties. He removed the small scrap and tossed them over his shoulder. The next thing she knew Endymion was lapping at her swollen jewel.

"Endy!" She moaned out. Endymion could not get enough of her sweetness. She tasted of honey and wanted to drown himself in it.

He could tell by her moans she was near her release. He stopped. She looked at him with a confused face he merely smiled. He removed his trousers and boxers before settling himself back over her.

He slipped himself in her tightness. He growled and pleasure shot through him. He began pumping in and out of his sweet goddess. Her moans were growing louder.

"Fuck Serenity. Baby you feel so good." He groaned.

"Harder Endy!" She gasped. He picked up the speed of his loving driving into her at a frantic pace. Before Serenity knew it, she was coming around him. Gripping him like a vice. Endymion felt her milking his cock and could no longer hold it back. He exploded emptying his seed inside her.

They laid there spent in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

He cuddled Serenity to his chest.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I am sorry for hurting you." He whispered into her silver hair.

She looked up at him and cupped his cheek. "I know." With that, she succumbed to sleep.

Winston heard a knock at his door. He sighed and stood. Who would be bothering him in his office this late unless it was Endymion coming back to talk about Kunzite. He opened the door, his mouth hanging open in shock.

There stood Lady Anne badly beaten and bruised. Blood trickling down her nose.

"My word! What happened?" He exclaimed.

"Help-help me!" She whispered falling in front of him. He helped bring her back up.

"Hold on I will get some ice for the swelling." He helped her lay down on the coach before rushing off to get some bandages and ice.

He returned handing her the bag of ice and started to bandage her wounds. She was crying.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded.

She shook her head. "I cannot tell. He will kill me! I can't!"

Winston sighed before gripping her hand softly. "You can tell me Lady Anne I will protect you." Her sobs become a little less frantic. She sighed before she began.

"After I heard the release of General Kunzite, I went to- to see Endymion to tell him my side of the story. I tried to reason with him, honestly. However, he got so angry… he would not listen! Then he started to confess things!" She sniffed blowing her nose into the napkin he handed her.

"Confess things? Like what?" Winston inquired.

"Oh it is awful! He has been working with the Moon! He- he said he was the one that murdered my brother! He has been sleeping with the Moon Princess and he ordered Kunzite to murder Wrath after he had found out about Endymion's treason! I just cannot believe it! Therefore, I tried to get him to confess, to turn himself in. I just love him so much. I could not believe he would do such a thing! Not my Endymion! He got mad that I would suggest such a thing. Therefore, he- he hit me with his lamp. Oh, it was just so awful! The pain!" She became a sobbing mess.

Winston sat there in shock. "My word. I cannot believe Endymion would do such a thing!"

"You cannot arrest him! He did not mean it!" She desperately stated.

"I am sorry Lady Anne, but I must. Endymion has to be punished for his actions even if he is the Prince." Winston stood and headed out the door.

Anne smiled, quite pleased with herself. Oh, Endymion would regret the day he fucked with her.

A loud knock awoke Endymion from his slumber. Waking, he turned to Serenity franticly. "'Serenity get into the closet hurry, Angel." Serenity quietly wrapped the sheet around her and went into the closet.

"Endymion open up!" Endymion swore quietly before opening the door. Guards rushed in.

"Prince Endymion you are under arrest for treason against your planet!"

And all hell broke loose.


	13. What now?

AN: It has been quite a while so here is another update! Happy New Year Everyone! I can't wait to see what this year brings! Enjoy!

Location: Terra, Earth Palace

Serenity heard the footsteps become faint from her hidden position in the closet. Terror filled her. If they caught her there would be no telling what would happen to her if the Terrans captured her now. Her breathing became more frantic as she heard someone enter the Endymion's chambers.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get him out of this mess?" Nephrite bellowed.

She saw a tall man with white hair, address the group. "Ann has them wrapped around her fingers, Wrath is dead and Winsted is a mindless pawn. We have to get him out of this or they will charge him with treason. We all know what the penalty for treason is."

None of them spoke. Of course, they knew. Treason was death. Even to the Prince of Earth.

"How could we have let this happen? We are his guardians. We let him jump the gun with this stupid idea of going to the moon. Ann has had her hand around our balls from the beginning, she planned this!"

Serenity began to calm down. These were his generals. She recognized a few from the moon. The white haired one she understood was Mina's lover.

She eased her way out of hiding. "Um excuse me?"

They all turned to her, tense.

"Princess! What are you doing here?" Nephrite asked.

"I was with Endymion… before he was arrested. I know. I know about everything. His betrayal and lies. There is no reason to be nervous. We have made amends. I just want to know what I can do to help him."

They relaxed but only by a fraction.

"Princess, you have no idea in how much danger you are in just by being here."

"I am well aware. Your own people just arrested their crown Prince with no evidence. However, Endymion would fight for me. Therefore, I am going to fight for him…So what's our plan?"

Zoicite glanced at the rest of the group before sighing. "We have to prove Endymion's innocence's before his trial. We also need to leave the palace. We will surely be next if they think Endymion is crooked."

"Where could we go that they wouldn't look?"

"How about the Moon?"

They looked at Serenity sharply. "How could we possibly do that? Your mother wouldn't allow it."

Serenity raised an elegant blonde brow. "You mean like she wouldn't allowed you before when you pretending to be castle workers?"

Sheepishly Nephrite scratched the back of his head. "OH yeah, right."

"We can hide you on the Moon until we can come up with a way to handle this mess. Do you think they will harm Endymion in our absence?" Serenity asked.

Kunzite shook his head. "No. They will need him to make an example to the people. That even the Prince himself is excluded from the law of our lands. Besides… Anne will keep him alive long enough to watch him suffer it is part of her game."

Serenity nodded silently. She did not know to feel sickened or relieved by this news.

"Very well. Then we must leave for the Moon immediately."

"We won't be able to teleport from the teleportation room without causing suspicion." Zoicite spoke.

"We do not need the teleportation room. Quickly, grab hands and close your eyes." They each felt a cold blast of air and pressure. When they opened their eyes, they were in the confines of the Moon Palace.

"Wow." Jadeite breathed.

"How did you manage to do that?" Zoicite asked.

"I wouldn't be the future Queen of the universe if I didn't have a few handy tricks." She gave them a sweet giggle.

"Now you all must go back to your previous chambers. I will let the staff know you are back and you have brought someone in place of Endy-err Darien. Kunzite you should probably stay hidden if Mina knows you are here before I have a chance to tell Senshi about this things could get ….murky." She commanded.

They nodded silently in agreement. The small nymph may seemed fragile but she was anything but when she put her mind to it.

"Where are you going?" Kunzite asked.

"I have to talk to my Senshi. They must know what is going." Without a word, she left.

"She sure is a feisty little thing. She matches Endy perfectly." Zoicite commented.

"Let's pray we get him out of this mess so they can actually be together." Kunzite added.

They all nodded silently in agreement.

Serenity stood in front of her senshi pacing anxiously. These girls were here protectors and closest comrades. So why did it feel like she was going to tell them something that would disappoint them all.

"I've called you here because I need your help. I know you have all sworn your allegiance to me and this kingdom but does that include people who I love and are closest to me as well?"

"Of course it does, Serenity." Mina answered.

"I feel like there's going to be a catch to this question…" Rei glared at their princess.

"Serenity you're making me nervous. Just go ahead and spit it out." Mina stated.

"I may or may not have fallen in love with the Prince of Earth."

Silence….

"Please someone tell me I heard that wrong." Rei stated.

"Serenity…. How? Where? When?" Amy asked all at once.

"It is a long story but unfortunately that's not the worst of this story." For over the next half hour she began spilling the tale from start to finish.

They all sat in shock.

"How did we not see this?" Rei began angrily.

"I am so stupid. This whole time I was all caught up in Nephrite I wasn't even thinking." Lita bemoaned.

"I have forgiven Endymion. I know that does not mean you have to forgive his generals. However, please help me in this. There could be war far larger on the horizon if we don't not help them."

"How are we supposed to hide this from your mother Serenity? We should go to the Queen immediately." Amy proposed.

"No! She already turned down my proposal. She will think me unable to rule with this mess. She is already so disappointed in me. Besides… Diamond is black mailing me on top of that."

"We can take care of Diamond. The bigger question is how are we going to handle this thing on Earth?"

"Perhaps, I can do some research on Lady Anne. Perhaps she has more of hidden past then one might think." Amy suggested.

"Very good, Amy." Serenity nodded in approval.

"In the meantime we need to take care of Diamond and keep the Earth generals from drawing attention to themselves. Diamond probably has spies in the here in the capital. We do not know whom to trust. It is best we manage to keep a low profile." Lita said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Good, we shall meet tonight when everyone's asleep. I will see you then."

All of the girls left except for one. Mina.

"Serenity…" Mina stated.

"Yes?"

"How could you be so forgiving of the Prince… he lied to you?" Mina sputtered.

Serenity contemplated a moment before speaking. "I suppose you think it quite naïve of me for forgiving him so easily. Perhaps you are right. He is my soul mate Mina. I know it and feel it. We are two beings sharing one soul. I forgave him knowing he is not the same man he was when he first arrived here. That man was foolish and did not know what he was walking into."

Mina stared at her Princess in awe. When had she become so wise?

"If you are wondering how to handle Kunzite, perhaps you should ask yourself what you would have done if I had put you in a similar situation. Who is your alliance to first, him or me?" With that, Serenity left Mina with her thoughts.

"You know Endy… I could help you out so much more if you would just give me what I wanted." A voice purred.

Endymion looked up from his place in his cell… of course the viper had sauntered out to find him.

"What do you want Ann? Other than my crown, my planet, and my wealth."

She gave off a smoky laugh. "Tut, tut, darling. I would love to be you are second in command. You can keep all that as long as I am your Queen. We can settle this whole… "Misunderstanding"."

"Misunderstanding? When I get out of here, I swear to you, you and everyone you have manage to con under your red finger nails will pay for this. Tell me Ann, did you plan to kill Alan all by yourself or did someone help you?"

She laughed and he felt infuriated by it. "I have no idea what you are talking about dearest. However, I will let you in on a little secret it was almost too easy to get you to the Moon. How reckless of you the crown Prince of Earth to try to take down a whole empire through a measly child of a princess. She was merely a pawn in this chess game we are playing. Now it is my turn to move my next piece. This Queen will not be captured dear Endymion. So I guess you can say soon you will be gone and I will win."

"Damn you! Damn it Ann come back here!" Her laughs echoed through the hall.

He sighed slipping down the cold wall behind him. He had screwed up. How careless he had been. He had to save Serenity…

Even if it was the last thing, he did.


End file.
